Ice cold heat
by Jennifer-Phoenix
Summary: This a Kathryn/Sebastian fic. It's before CI and they deal with their emotions for each other. Put NC-17 for saftey since later on the content might get more explicit. Please read and review!
1. Best of enemies

Disclaimer: If these were mine Sebastian wouldn't have died and Kathryn and he probably would've ended up together, also I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kathryn Mertuil put her already perfect, shiny brown hair in place on her shoulders. She was a really pretty girl. She was applying her make up with care to bring out the best of her features.  
  
A door was opened to her room and her stepbrother Sebastian Valmont came in.  
  
"Hey duchess, who are you dolling up for?" He asked with a confident grin.  
  
Kathryn gave him a competitive look through the mirror in front of her.  
  
"That is none of your business Sebastian." She said with a sweet voice. "Now why don't you be a good boy and close the door on your way out?"  
  
Sebastian laughed and walked further into the room.  
  
"Oh dear sister, I had no plans of leaving." He put a hand on the bed and tried its bounce. He knew Kathryn was watching him through the mirror.  
  
"Dream on." She commented shortly and turned around so she could face him.  
  
"Now tell me, what is so important you had to come in here and share? Your diary isn't boring you already is it?"  
  
Sebastian didn't answer her. He looked at her school clothes.  
  
"You know sis, plaids makes you look so innocent! It's almost that I mistake you for a kind girl."  
  
Kathryn grinned and stood up and slowly walked over to him.  
  
"Don't make that mistake again." She said while tempting running her hand upside down his chest.  
  
"Mm, going to school is so boring." She said with a hoarse voice giving him intense looks with her green eyes. "There are so many much more amusing things we could do."  
  
Sebastian licked his lips looking down on her. "Like?"  
  
Kathryn grinned meaning and then abruptly let go of him and walked over to the door to get her back pack.  
  
"Come on now Sebastian, don't want to be late for school do we?"  
  
Sebastian had to swallow and gather himself for a couple of seconds before facing her again. She could play him so easily - he wanted her so much.  
  
"Kat." He said demanding and she paused in her moves by the door.  
  
"Yes brother dearest."  
  
"I have a proposition for you."  
  
Kathryn tilted her head. "Is that so? Well I'm not sure I'm interested ... the last one was so .. what's the word - boring."  
  
Sebastian shrugged. "Fine, if you don't want in then you don't." He walked pass her in the door. "But don't get cranky if I end up playing you."  
  
Kathryn snorted. "You wouldn't dare." She thought confident, squinting at him.  
  
Sebastian was a fun playmate, the only thing was that he had this stupid idea that he was the one running things! He should just follow her lead from the beginning; he always ended up doing that anyway so why fight it?  
  
She walked out of the apartment they lived in with their constant-busy- being-away parents.  
  
She wondered what Sebastian had on his mind.  
  
Later when she arrived at the school her friend Celia Shawnee was standing outside the doors waiting for her.  
  
'Respect.' Kathryn thought pleased.  
  
"Hi Celia." She said smiling and Celia smiled back.  
  
"Hi Kathryn, a little late this morning are we?"  
  
Kathryn shrugged. She didn't talk about anything with Celia unless she felt like it. She had away of fooling Celia into thinking they were having a conversation where she was actually just sipping her for information.  
  
"New boy? Any one to take to the dance?" Celia kept asking and Kathryn got irritated as they walked into the school and in the direction of their lockers.  
  
"I'm just late okay?" She snapped and Celia did a face.  
  
"Okay, sorry." She said irritated.  
  
Kat didn't care; she walked straight to her locker, took her books and slammed her door shut.  
  
Celia looked surprised. "PMS much?"  
  
"No I'm peachy keen." Kathryn walked away alone. Usually she walked to first period together with Sebastian. Not lately though.  
  
She thought of what Celia had said. Someone to take to the dance. She had forgotten that the school was going to have a dance soon. Not that she cared a lot she just needed to decide whom she'd make her date.  
  
Court Reynolds came up to her.  
  
"Hey Kat." He said flirty walking next to her.  
  
She gave him a stone cold stare and didn't say anything. She wasn't interested in a stupid, jock like Court.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked with a charming smile and she had to admit that he was handsome.  
  
She allowed herself to let out a laugh and he smiled thinking he'd amused her.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes and stopped walking.  
  
"Oh please Court, like I'll be doing anything with you." She said with an evil grin. She wasn't in a good mood and had no interest in playing nice today.  
  
He shrugged. "I guess that's your loss." He said and walked away with Kathryn looking after him amused.  
  
She started to like him better now. She didn't like a man who'd grovel in defeat.  
  
She'd remember that. Maybe he could be fun to play with.  
  
**********************************************''  
  
After first period Kathryn went to the cafeteria where she found her friends Celia, Kendall James, Cody Lancet and Daniel Locke and also Sebastian.  
  
She didn't take any notice of him but just sat down next to Daniel.  
  
She smiled at him. "Hi Danny boy." She sounded as sweet an innocent as the others thought she was.  
  
She'd fooled them from day one.  
  
"Hi Kat." He said friendly and put his arm over her shoulders.  
  
Sebastian met her eyes and she grinned a little.  
  
"So what were we talking about?" He asked and Kendall raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Weekend plans." She reminded him and he nodded turning his eyes back to Kat.  
  
"So Kat what are you doing this weekend? Hot new date?" He asked without really wanting to know.  
  
Kathryn glanced at him but didn't look into his eyes more then necessary.  
  
"Well the dance is Friday right? After that I'm not sure Sebastian. I think I have a tennis game with my stepbrother. What about you? Any new bimbo on the hook?" Her voice seemed acid and Kendall and Celia exchanged glances, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Actually." He looked at Kendall again. "I've asked Kendall to the dance so I guess I'll spend my weekend with her."  
  
Kathryn didn't seem impressed. Her eyes only seemed to be saying: and your point is?  
  
She knew Sebastian was trying to make her jealous and to no success.  
  
Cody felt uncomfortable. "Oh shoot there goes my chance with Kendall." He said playful and Kendall smiled at him.  
  
"Cody you'll always have special place in my heart."  
  
Cody nodded dejected and looked at Celia but she smiled friendly.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, I'm going with Daniel." She said and Cody shrugged.  
  
"I'll live . actually I have a date." He confessed and the others looked interested.  
  
"Really who?" Sebastian asked kind of surprised. Cody wasn't the best chick hunter in the school but which guy was compared to him?  
  
Cody looked secretive but then looked at Kendall when he said. "Annie."  
  
Annie was Kendall's little sister. Kendall didn't look thrilled.  
  
"Hm, dirty man, not sure I like that." She said squinting at her friend and Cody smiled disarming and put up his palms in peace.  
  
"Hey I'll treat her like a gentleman, cross my heart." He grinned and then turned to Kathryn.  
  
She had kind of been his girlfriend once, shortly.  
  
"Are you okay with it?" He asked and she nodded.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I? We're friends right?" She asked liked they'd never been a couple.  
  
Celia frowned a little. "This is weird, Kat you are the most popular girl in school and you don't have a date right?" She said and Kat shrugged and leaned closer to Daniel.  
  
"I guess I'm just picky." She said looking directly at Sebastian.  
  
Kendall didn't notice but still put her hand on Sebastian's arm and looked at him.  
  
"Hey why don't you set her up with that guy I saw you talking with the other day?" She asked but Sebastian didn't seem as enthusiastic as her. "Well . I don't know." He started but was interrupted by Celia.  
  
"What guy?" She said surprised and Sebastian shrugged.  
  
"Well his an old friend to the family, since before our parents met." He said looking at Kathryn.  
  
"How come I haven't heard of him?"  
  
"He moved away." Sebastian explained simply. He didn't want Kathryn to go out with his old friend Chad. Chad and him had always competed in everything. It would kill him if Chad got to Kathryn before he could.  
  
Celia seemed interested. "Oh, exciting. So is he older?"  
  
Daniel looked offended at her. "Why do you care?" He asked her and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Don't be jealous honey." She patted him on the knee and then looked at Sebastian again to hear more about his friend Chad.  
  
"One year older then us." He said shortly.  
  
Daniel put his knee to Kathryn's.  
  
"Sounds like something for you Kat." He said teasing and she looked at Sebastian again.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"How does he look?" Celia wanted details and with the description Sebastian gave them you could think they looked the same.  
  
Kendall snuck her hand down in Sebastian's. "So. I think you should call him and ask." She said and Sebastian looked around at his friends.  
  
"Now wait a minute." He started to protest but Kathryn interrupted him with a sweet smile.  
  
"Oh really Sebastian, I don't mind." She said promising and he looked like he wanted to kill her.  
  
He stood up and picked up his cell phone. "I'll ask him if he wants to come here." He grunted but Kendall shook her head.  
  
"No I think we should double date with him and Kat tonight." She suggested but not even Kathryn was sure she wanted to go that far.  
  
She didn't want to torture either herself or Sebastian. Both opened their mouths to protest but Kendall didn't want to hear anything of it.  
  
"Then that's settled, great, I need to go talk to my sister." She said glancing quickly at Cody as she stood up, gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek and made her way down the bleachers.  
  
'Maybe it won't be that bad.' Kathryn thought but she didn't really believe it.  
  
***********************************************'  
  
A/N: If you are a Sebastian + Annette shipper this might not be a story for you. You see I'm going for a before Cruel Intentions kind of a Kathryn and Sebastian have feelings for each other thing here.  
  
But if you are one of those who like Kathryn and Sebastian please review what you thought of my beginning so I'll know if there's a reason to continue.  
  
JP Reed 


	2. Feelings

Later that day Kathryn walked out of the school and was on her way to her car with a driver in it waiting for her when Sebastian walked up to her.  
  
"You're here late." He said and she looked at him with a bit of surprise in her eyes.  
  
"So are you." She said and turned towards the car door. Sebastian put his hand on it so that she couldn't open it and she turned and looked at him again.  
  
"What? Kendall not pleasing you?" She asked with the hint of a wicked grin although she didn't show it to him.  
  
He looked condescending on her. "I didn't come her to talk about Kendall." He said and Kathryn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course you didn't. You probably have something really interesting on your mind. Why don't you go tell someone who actually gives a shit?" She said angry and he looked somber at her.  
  
"I thought you did - my bad."  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes again. "Is this where I'm supposed to go all googly eyes, maybe even shed a little tear and then take you in my arms and say that I do care?" She snorted. "In that case don't hold your breath!" She pushed his hand away from the car door and opened it.  
  
Sebastian grabbed her arm. "Don't walk away from me!" He bellowed and Kathryn flinched.  
  
"Okay no more chocolate for you macho man." She pulled her arm free and Sebastian calmed down.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said and looked away from her. "I didn't mean to scream at you it . this just makes me crazy. Not being around you, not talking to you."  
  
"You are around me all the time Sebastian." She said and he shook his head.  
  
"Not like we used to. You're mad at me and I know it."  
  
Kathryn didn't like to see him in pain but she didn't like to feel for him either.  
  
"Well you'll be around me and talk to me tonight on that double date your girl set us up on tonight." She didn't look pleased and Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why are you going on it? Do you want to see me suffer?"  
  
Kathryn shook her head. "That's the point Sebastian, I don't want to see you suffer and the sooner you get over me the sooner you'll be yourself again." She got in her car and drove away before he could say anything else.  
  
She felt sad when she lost sight of him.  
  
Meeting Sebastian had been one of the best things in her life. Their parents getting married had been the only thing keeping him in her life.  
  
She knew that if they'd ever got involved they wouldn't last. And then she'd lose Sebastian. She couldn't handle that.  
  
Their parents of course didn't know of the chemistry between them. They kept it well hidden whenever they were around which wasn't often.  
  
When alone Kathryn liked to tease Sebastian. It was her only way of ever being close to him. Then she also was in control and that was the way she liked it.  
  
Sebastian wanted her badly. She wanted him too but she was better at hiding it and controlling herself. Sebastian's feelings were his weak spot.  
  
Sebastian was her weak spot.  
  
She was mad at him for the time being he was right about that. But she was mostly mad at herself.  
  
It was getting harder to resist him. She knew she had to but he seemed to get better looking by the day.  
  
If she gave him one sign Sebastian would be hers and she knew that. That was why she was mad at him. He had no control he left all that to her.  
  
She sighed and slumped down in the seat resting her tired head on the leather interior.  
  
She really didn't want to go on that date that evening.  
  
***************************************************'  
  
That evening Kathryn was in her room changing for her double date with Kendall and Sebastian and his stupid friend.  
  
She thought she heard Sebastian argue with someone over the phone but wasn't bothered by it. She assumed it was Blaine.  
  
She finished applying her make up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was satisfied with the way she looked. She'd chosen a short black skirt that she knew would drive Sebastian crazy and to it she was wearing a black halter top with a loose fitting transparent black top. It all looked great together with her shoulder length dark hair.  
  
She heard a knock on the door and called: "Come in."  
  
Her cousin James stepped in to her bedroom and whistled when he saw her. He was living with them temporarily since his parents were changing apartments moving away to Boston. Kathryn liked his company.  
  
"Wow cus, dressed to kill."  
  
Kathryn grinned a little. "Suddenly liking that expression." She said thoughtful and stood up and walked over to him. "What's on your mind cousin?"  
  
James was the only one in their family that Kathryn actually liked and didn't mind spending time with except for Sebastian.  
  
James shrugged a little with a charming smile on his gorgeous face - you could tell they were relatives - they had the same beautiful features and the same green eyes.  
  
"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to a party with me but seeing you now makes me realise that you'd take all the guys away from the rest of the girls and we can't have that can we? And also there is this older tall guy waiting for you down stairs. Date of yours?"  
  
Kathryn nodded and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Yep my blind date for the evening - doesn't friends suck?" They started to leave her room for the elevator together.  
  
James nodded agreeing. "Yeah, I hate it when my friends set me up with beautiful girls. Makes life a real pest."  
  
Kathryn punched him on the arm. "Well I can get my own handsome guys thank you very much."  
  
"I know you like the chase Kat but once in a while you got to let them just get handed over to you. It's the curse of looking like we do." They both laughed when the elevator stopped on the entrance floor.  
  
James followed her all the way to the door where Chad Daniels was waiting although he kept a few steps behind.  
  
Kathryn nodded a little when she saw Chad - he looked like an older Sebastian, which wasn't half bad of course. Of course they weren't identical but they had similar features.  
  
When Chad saw her he seemed to flinch.  
  
Kathryn liked that, it proved that she looked better then he'd thought.  
  
"Hello Chad I presume." She said with a nice smile and he nodded and held out his hand. She looked at it, she usually ignored hands held out but since he was her date, she shook it loosely.  
  
"Yeah that's me. Kathryn?"  
  
She was the one to nod this time.  
  
"Wow, you look great." He said admiring and Kathryn glanced at James over her shoulder with a wicked grin.  
  
This first reaction probably meant that she'd have him eating from the palms of her hands by the end of the night.  
  
"Shall we leave?" She asked turning back to Chad and he nodded and opened the door.  
  
When they were about to step outside James cleared his throat and walked up to them.  
  
"Excuse me children but I'm not sure I can allow this." He said with a fake deep bass voice.  
  
Chad seemed to notice him for the first time. "And you are?"  
  
Kathryn smiled at Chad and put her hand on his arm. "This is nobody. Nobody this is my date - goodbye." She said with eyes telling her cousin to cut it out.  
  
James grinned. "Well, okay but be home in a reasonable hour." He joked and Kathryn and Chad made their way to Chad's car.  
  
"Yes dad." Kathryn called to her cousin before getting into the car.  
  
******************************************************'  
  
"So that was your brother right?" Chad asked when they were on their way to the restaurant of Kendall's choice.  
  
Kathryn shook her head. "No that was my cousin."  
  
A silence came over them for a little while and then Chad nodded a little.  
  
"Cousin's can be a pest."  
  
Kathryn smiled. "Well this one takes the price."  
  
Chad laughed. "He, he yeah he seemed like a character." He glanced at her with a smile. "If I can be honest with you I was a little surprised when Sebastian asked me to go out with you. I mean I've heard about you but he's never been willing to go in on details. Now I understand, he must've been protecting you! Wanting to keep you for himself."  
  
Chad laughed and Kathryn watched him. He had no idea of how right he was.  
  
Kathryn was about to say something else when Chad made a turn towards the restaurant. Kathryn reacted immediately.  
  
It was the same restaurant she and Sebastian used to go to when they needed to plan or be alone. It was painful to think that she had to watch Sebastian be there with another girl.  
  
"Why are we here? Is this where we are going to eat?" She asked worried and with an angry tone on her voice.  
  
Chad glanced at her. "This is where I was told we were supposed to met - why? You don't like this place?"  
  
Kathryn slumped down in her seat. "I hate it." She muttered.  
  
Chad parked the car and before he had got out of the car to open the door for Kathryn she was out of the car.  
  
She looked around after Sebastian - oh he was going to pay for this! How could he?  
  
"Hey wait up." Chad had to hurry his steps to get along side to her.  
  
Kathryn saw Sebastian and Kendall waiting right inside the doors of the restaurant. She stopped and put her hand on Chad's stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." She said with a sweet smile and leaned up and kissed him. She had one eye open to see if Sebastian saw them, she was and 100% sure he did.  
  
When they stopped kissing Chad seemed most confused.  
  
"You are a very complicated girl aren't you?" He asked and Kathryn just smiled sweetly and took his hand.  
  
"Come on, let's go eat."  
  
They walked into the restaurant and Kathryn saw fury in Sebastian's eyes, she could also tell that he had had nothing to do with the restaurant of choice. Kendall was the one to blame for this. She felt a little bad about this kiss but shook it off.  
  
"Hi guys, you haven't been waiting long have you?" She asked nicely with her eyes on Sebastian.  
  
He smiled politely back. "No not that long. No harm done." The last thing sounded just a little sharper and Kathryn took the hint with slightly raised eyebrows.  
  
"Don't you just love this place?" Kendall asked with a big smile and hooked her arm in Sebastian's.  
  
The owner of the place came to welcome his favourite guests - Kathryn and Sebastian.  
  
He seemed confused by them not being together but was smart enough not to comment on it. "Ah Kathryn, Sebastian." He kissed Kathryn's cheek and shook Sebastian's hand.  
  
"I've missed you, you take too long between your visits. Now come, come I've set your favourite table for the evening -the one by the window. Anything for my favourite guests."  
  
He led them to the table they always had and both Kathryn and Sebastian looked away in pain.  
  
Chad looked at Kathryn with new confusion - if she said hated the place then why was she a regular? She was really intriguing him by now.  
  
They sat down and neither Chad nor Kendall seemed to notice that their dates were suffering.  
  
******************************************************'  
  
After the dinner they went to a club but Kathryn didn't want to stay long. She asked Chad to take her home and he did so directly.  
  
"I got the feeling you weren't enjoying yourself too much." He said when they were in the car and Kathryn shrugged.  
  
"I'm just not in a peachy mood right now." She said and Chad seemed to be afraid to ask but did so anyway.  
  
"Is it because of Sebastian?" He asked and Kathryn frowned and looked at him.  
  
"Why would it be about Sebastian?"  
  
Chad shrugged. "Well he kind of has this heartbreak rumour around him and I just thought that .... I mean you are only stepsiblings and all ..."  
  
"I was one of his little twits?" Kathryn started to laugh. "You don't know how wrong you are." She then said a little calmer.  
  
Chad seemed glad she'd said that. He didn't want Sebastian's leftovers.  
  
"You know, you seem older then 17." He said and Kathryn shrugged a little again.  
  
"Well in my mind I might as well be 35." She said honest and Chad laughed.  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
She had to control herself to not roll her eyes. 'Sure you do' She thought sarcastic but masked her face with a smile - Sebastian would've been able to see right through that mask.  
  
"For what it's worth I'm sorry I was a lousy date tonight." She said without meaning it.  
  
Chad smiled at her. "Number one it's worth a lot, number two you weren't a lousy date. A little moody yes, but lousy? No."  
  
Kathryn smiled a genuine smile. He was sweet.  
  
He drove up to her house and sudden she felt that she didn't want to be alone that night. But she wasn't going to ask him up, she didn't want him in her house just yet. When the car was stopped she turned to him.  
  
"I know this is probably high school corny for you but I still think I should give you the benefit of a doubt and ask you if you want to go to a dance with me on Friday." She smiled and he returned it.  
  
"Who can say no to that smile? I'd be happy to take you to a dance." He answered and she leaned over and gave him a hot kiss. Then she got out of the car and walked into the house.  
  
Chad put his hand on his lips. She was a good kisser. Was it from practice or natural - he didn't want to think about that.  
  
******************************************************'  
  
Kathryn walked into the apartment to find James in a TV-room watching some old re-runs.  
  
She slumped down next to him in the couch and took a handful of his popcorns.  
  
She did a disgusted face when she saw the telly.  
  
"Ah, you are not watching re-runs of the Brady bunch! Make me gag." She took the remote control with James fighting her.  
  
"There's nothing else on." He exclaimed but Kathryn looked at him and switched the channel to the network showing The X-files all night long. She handed the remote back to her cousin.  
  
"Oh." James said shortly. He glanced at Kathryn. "You're home early, didn't the date go well?"  
  
"Super." Kathryn commented and leaned on his shoulder, closing her eyes to get some sleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I know this is totally out of character but it's my story so, hey, I can write whatever I want.  
  
=) I don't mean to sound snappy! Hope y'all like it! 


	3. Sebastian's idea

Kathryn woke up with a moan the following morning. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.  
  
When she spotted a dark figure in a chair watching her she took it with calm.  
  
"Watching me sleep Sebastian? How very serial killer of you." She said and got out of bed.  
  
Sebastian looked at her silk, nightgown. It was sheer pink and clung to her body like it had been made for her only.  
  
He grinned with pleasure in his eyes.  
  
"Always a vision aren't we sis."  
  
Kathryn smiled at him. "Get to the point Sebastian, I'm not feeling heart- to-heart chatty today."  
  
Sebastian did a face. "Are you ever?" He asked and she jerked her head around but before she had time to say anything he shrugged and stood up.  
  
"Last night was a drag."  
  
Kathryn went behind a screen to get dressed. "Did you come here to state the obvious? Coz in that case..."  
  
"Don't interrupt me Kathryn." Sebastian sounded impatient and Kathryn granted his wish and kept quiet while dressing.  
  
"I told you yesterday I had a proposition for you ... I still do." He paced around in the room as he talked, trying to get a peak of Kathryn changing.  
  
Just as he was about to see something Kathryn came out fully dress with a grin on her face and sat down by her make up table.  
  
"Oh please intrigue me Sebastian." She said with a bored tone of voice.  
  
It pissed him off a little. Why did she always think she was so almighty?  
  
"I'm bored. It's a simple as that...and therefore I think we should ... play."  
  
Kathryn raised one eyebrow. "Play? I like to play."  
  
Sebastian nodded. "You know about Ted and Trina don't you?"  
  
Kathryn did a disgusted face.  
  
Everybody knew who Ted and Trina were at Manchester prep. They were the model couple of all couples.  
  
They'd been together forever, literally forever. They'd even been going out when they started at Manchester prep the two of them at the same time.  
  
It was so cute it was sickening. They loved and respected each other. Never did anything wrong. Straight A students with a full extra curriculum sheet.  
  
Kathryn didn't like them in anyway. Of course she pretended to when she was in school but secretly she'd always wondered if Trina wasn't a prude and Ted was a fag.  
  
The story also told that the couple did not have sex because they wanted to wait until their marriage.  
  
That just kind of put the final nail on Kathryn's theory. Something was seriously wrong with this couple.  
  
"Of course I know Ted and Trina, gees who doesn't. Don't underestimate me Sebastian." She pouted her lips. "I might get cranky."  
  
Sebastian walked up to her and started to massage her shoulders.  
  
"Sorry, sis, didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"Continue." Kathryn said.  
  
"Well I think it is about time that Ted and Trina gets into a rough spot. It's totally unhealthy for a young couple to be that a peace all the time wouldn't you say?"  
  
Kathryn got an evil look on her face. How she loved to play with people, they rarely saw it coming.  
  
"Are you suggesting that we should ...go between such a lovely couple? Why Sebastian, aren't you a naughty one?" She said joking while Sebastian started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Mm I know, what can I say? Happy people just annoy me."  
  
Kathryn leaned her head back against him so that she could kiss his cheek.  
  
"Me too." She moaned and then as always abruptly stopped the fun by standing up this time.  
  
Sebastian looked irritated. "What now?" He hated when she did this.  
  
Kathryn looked innocent. "Why Sebastian, so cranky. I'll have to help you get that under control when I get home."  
  
She walked to her closet to take out a jacket. Sebastian followed her with his eyes.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Kathryn glanced at him over her shoulder.  
  
"It's Saturday silly, did you really think I was going to stay at home?" She shook her head a little. "As a matter of fact I have a date."  
  
She walked towards the door.  
  
"I think you'd like him. You met him last night. Oh yeah that's right - Chad is your old friend hm would you look at that. Who knew a friend of yours could be reasonable enough to go out with."  
  
Sebastian didn't look happy because he wasn't.  
  
"You are going out with Chad? Again!"  
  
This was not good.  
  
Kathryn nodded as she opened the blue door. "Yes, I expect it to be a really hot time." She said grinning and walked out.  
  
Sebastian followed her.  
  
"Is he getting to you?" He asked partly worried but mostly just to push Kathryn's buttons. It worked.  
  
She stopped and jerked her head around.  
  
"Getting to me? Of course not, but I'm horny and I need to take some pressure off." She shrugged and put her hand on her cross.  
  
She usually did this when she was a little insecure or something like it.  
  
Sebastian looked at it. He knew it contained those drugs she was becoming way to fond off.  
  
He didn't realise he'd gotten totally quiet until Kathryn's sharp voice was heard again.  
  
"Great come back dear brother." She said amused and walked up to the front door.  
  
"Why don't you go write in your little diary if you don't have anyone to play with." She said and Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
  
How she wanted to read that journal he kept. It was amusing.  
  
"Maybe I will." He said as she slammed the door shut.  
  
He walked back to his room and opened the leather in bound journal.  
  
He put on his glasses and flipped to the page he'd put Kathryn's picture on.  
  
He had a couple of words written around it: My love, Deceitful, Bulimic, Promiscuous, Liar, Alcoholic.  
  
He took his ink pencil and added: Coke problem.  
  
He was about to start writing when the doorbell rang.  
  
He sighed thinking it was Kathryn playing with him. When nobody opened and it kept ringing he took off his glasses and went to open.  
  
"Kendall." He said surprised when he saw last nights date and Kathryn's 'friend' standing outside the door.  
  
She smiled sweetly. "Hi Sebastian, can I come in?"  
  
'Shit!' Sebastian thought. The last thing he needed was some little twit falling in love with him and following him around.  
  
"Sure." He said thinking that one more fuck and then she'd be out of the picture.  
  
He thought about Ted and Trina, juicy apple to take a bite on, but he had a feeling it shouldn't be too hard.  
  
It wasn't natural to be like them. They'd never know what hit them.  
****************************************************'  
  
You guys like it? I tried to make it a more interesting, character like chapter.  
  
Please review! =)  
  
And also thank you Kerimack for a wonderful webpage "A Cruel Universe" without it I probably wouldn't have gotten the words from Sebastian's diary correct.  
  
And oh, that page rocks so ALL cruel intention fans should really check it out! 


	4. The prey

Kathryn walked up to Ted in the courtyard. He was surrounded by two of his best friends - none of them was Trina to Kathryn's joy.  
  
"Hi Ted." She said with a sweet smile, holding her books close to her chest.  
  
She was the very image of innocence. She was wearing her cross in a way that it would be visible to Ted. She knew he was in on Christianity or whatever.  
  
Ted turned around with a nice, friendly smile on his face. He probably never left home without it.  
  
Kathryn wanted to see it rubbed off his face if it so was the last thing she did.  
  
"Hi Kathryn." He said and she tilted her head a little.  
  
"I know this is totally out of the blue but I could really use some help with tutoring you see." She looked like she was a little ashamed and Ted nodded understanding and led her away from the other two so she wouldn't have to feel afraid to tell him in front of them.  
  
His mission in life was to make everybody happy. A pretty girl like Kathryn had a face that was supposed to smile and be happy. He wanted to help her achieve that.  
  
"Tutoring? I thought you were really good in school." He said. He was surprised that a smart girl like her could have problems with anything.  
  
Although Kathryn was petite and pretty, she had an air that told him she could handle just about anything. Guess he'd been wrong.  
  
She nodded now. "Yes, it's the math." She shook her head a little and her whole face expression said that she didn't like to reveal this to anyone.  
  
"I just don't get it. And well, my mom gets so disappointed when I fail my tests. You have no idea."  
  
Ted put a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy, I think I can help you but I'm not the best kid in math you know."  
  
Kathryn nodded again and looked down on her feet before facing him again.  
  
"I know but it felt like you were the only one I could trust. Everybody else would take the chance to bad mouth me in school and ... God I sound shallow don't I?"  
  
Ted laughed a little.  
  
"Don't worry, I understand. Nobody wants a bad rep. And those evil tongues are hard to deal with. Tell you what, I'll help you in total secrecy. We can study together off campus."  
  
Kathryn seemed relieved. "Thank God. I knew I could trust you Ted. Is my place okay? Today at 4.30?"  
  
Ted nodded.  
  
"It's great. I'll see you there." He pinched her cheek a little before he walked back to his friends.  
  
Kathryn did a face at him when he left.  
  
Pinching her cheek like that! Who did he think he was? Her grandfather.  
  
The guy was seriously annoying but at least his soft side for humanity would lead him to her bedroom that afternoon.  
  
Cheered up after the weekend's failure she walked into the school again.  
  
**********************************************************'  
  
Sebastian was looking for Trina.  
  
School was nearly over by now and he had to fill up his end of the bargain if the plan was going to work. He'd seen Kathryn deal with Ted on the courtyard.  
  
No guy could resist her. Not even holier-than-thou Ted.  
  
Sebastian thought about the weekend. Kathryn had spent most of her time with Chad, which had been clearly disturbing to him.  
  
He'd taken care of the worries with a simple phone call. Chad had always been a better person then he.  
  
// That Saturday//  
  
"Hey Chad, it's Sebastian."  
  
"Hi mate." Chad had been in a good mood and Sebastian got an urge to smack his friend over the head. Lucky they were on the phone.  
  
"Listen, I know you are taking out Kathryn today."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Chad had seemed a little on guard there and Sebastian couldn't blame him. As said they'd always competed in everything.  
  
"Well there is this thing about her." He'd sounded thoughtful and concerned. Not even Chad could see through his fake façade.  
  
"A thing? What do you mean?"  
  
Sebastian cleared his throat. "I'm telling you this because I really care about Kathryn. She's like the sister I never had you know."  
  
He was outdoing himself. "Anyway, you see Kathryn is ... well a virgin."  
  
"You are shitin' me?" Chad laughed clearly surprised. "What you want me to be gentle when I deflower her?"  
  
"No I don't. I don't want you to do anything at all to her."  
  
Chad had snorted. "Now you are shitin' me."  
  
"I'm not. Kathryn might seem all grown up and cold but she's not. You don't know how many nights she's come home a total wreck because some guy has tried to do it with her. She's tried to O.D. on her moms valium because of it!" Sebastian sounded sad and serious.  
  
Chad had trouble believing it but Sebastian never lied to him. "Shit." He mumbled.  
  
"I know, the thing is that she is quite a tease. That's what gets her into trouble. She acts already to do it and then as soon as you get anywhere she goes psycho and cries rape. It's not a pretty picture, I've seen it happen to some of my friends."  
  
"Sebastian are you serious?" Chad asked to make sure and Sebastian had grinned.  
  
"Serious as death."  
  
//Monday//  
  
Sebastian smiled at the memory. Chad had bought his every word and hadn't touched Kathryn during the whole weekend.  
  
She had been severely pissed off that Sunday night.  
  
He laughed thinking off it just as he spotted Trina. She was sitting down talking to a boring looking girl he'd never noticed before.  
  
He stopped his mate Cody in the hall and pointed at the other girl.  
  
"What's are name?" He asked and Cody looked confused and shrugged at first. Then he looked closer.  
  
"Amy I think. Why Valmont? You don't want to get inside her panties do you? She's butt ugly."  
  
Sebastian just grinned and walked up to Trina and Amy.  
  
"Hi Amy." He said with a charming smile and the girl looked shocked. He knew her name?  
  
Trina smiled friendly, although they both knew that Sebastian with his reputation wasn't her favourite person.  
  
"Hello Trina." He nodded at her and sat down.  
  
"Sebastian, what can we help you with?"  
  
'You can wipe that fake ass smile of your face!' He thought but smiled as fake as her back.  
  
"I kind of need to talk to you. Amy would you excuse us?" He asked the girl who still was in shock that he knew her name.  
  
She nodded and walked away in a hurry to tell her friends about it.  
  
Trina still smiled politely. "You interrupted us." She said and Sebastian looked shameful.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry but this isn't easy for me."  
  
Trina seemed interested. "What do you mean?"  
  
He looked around, as if to make sure nobody heard them. "Well lately I've been feeling kind of down .. not a flu coming on down but you know ... I can't find the word."  
  
He laughed a little. "I think I know why and ... I don't know who to talk with."  
  
Trina looked concerned when she nodded. She liked gossip even if she never spread it along herself. And she loved it when people came to her and spilled their guts out for advice.  
  
"You can talk to me." She said reassuring not noticing the glimpse of satisfaction in Sebastian's eyes.  
  
"I thought I could. Can we go somewhere else?" He asked and she nodded.  
  
**********************************************************'  
  
"I just need to get a thing. I want to show it too you. Nobody has ever seen it before." Sebastian said eager to explain.  
  
Trina nodded and followed him into the luxurious apartment.  
  
"Sure no rush. Where is Kathryn?"  
  
Sebastian shrugged on the way to his room. "I don't think she's home today."  
  
He'd taken her to the park to stroll around and have a heart-to-heart talk. He'd given her a story about how tired he was with the life he lived and that he wanted to be a better man.  
  
She was easy to fool. He hoped Kathryn was succeeding with her part of the plan.  
  
"Could you just wait out here?" He asked when he opened the door to his room right across to Kathryn's. Nothing was heard from in there.  
  
Sebastian glanced wondering at Trina. He hoped she was the curios kind.  
  
She was.  
  
"Is this Kathryn's room?" She asked and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, want to take a look? Go ahead."  
  
Trina seemed to hesitate. She didn't want to invade somebody's privacy. Then again it would be fun to see how someone like Kathryn lived.  
  
She'd always liked Kathryn for her sweetness. Slowly she took a hold of the door handle and pressed it down.  
  
With a smile she opened the door. It died when she saw Kathryn sitting on the side on the bed kissing Ted.  
  
"Oh my God." Trina put her hands over her mouth and started to cry and ran out of there.  
  
*********************************************************'  
  
Sorry about the title change but this one felt more suiting and will be explained later on in the fic.  
  
Thanks all who have reviewed already and I hope to get some more. The story I think is getting better now, was a little boring in the beginning.  
  
Please note that this is my first Cruel Intentions fic and that I'm trying the best I can.  
  
=) JP 


	5. The pitch

"Good work."  
  
Kathryn looked at Sebastian and took a sip from her glass of champagne.  
  
"It wasn't easy." She muttered irritated.  
  
Getting close to Ted had definitely not been easy. He'd acted like some sort of holy monk whenever she got a little personal.  
  
Finally she'd told him she was in love with him and pretended to start to cry because she was so ashamed of it.  
  
Of course humanitarian Ted had moved to sit next to her on the bed. He'd put his free hand on her cheek and when she heard Sebastian she had taken the chance and kissed him.  
  
Now she was sitting on the couch in the living room sipping champagne proud of her work.  
  
Sebastian was lying on the other couch across to hers.  
  
"Hard to think Kat - who could resist you?"  
  
She grinned and let her free hand slide over her body with a moan.  
  
"I know, he was so goody-two-shoes it made me sick to my stomach. I had to use all I had."  
  
She giggled a little and got Sebastian's eyes on her.  
  
"Although there is something quiet interesting." She said turning her green eyes at him.  
  
"Are you going to share or what?"  
  
Kathryn sat up with a grin. "When I kissed him ...he kissed me back."  
  
Sebastian sat up to also with a grin now.  
  
"Well this was very interesting."  
  
Kathryn nodded. "I thought so." She took another sip from her glass.  
  
Sebastian stood up and began to pace as Kathryn followed his moves with her eyes.  
  
"If he kissed you back it means that he is interested in a little rumble outside the Trina boredom." Sebastian laughed. "He's horny the poor boy."  
  
Kathryn shrugged a little. "And here I thought he was gay, I stand corrected."  
  
Sebastian turned his eyes at her. "So?" He asked and she looked wondering. Sebastian nodded a little.  
  
"So are you going to have another go at him - push it over the edge?"  
  
Kathryn pouted her lips again and leaned back onto the cushions again.  
  
"Oh I can't do that. Everybody will blame me!" She said as innocent as she could.  
  
Sebastian grinned wider. "So who else do you have in mind?" He asked when their evil grins met.  
  
****************************************************'  
  
Kathryn was trying on a gorgeous black dress in a store at Rodeo drive.  
  
"Oh this one is great! Don't you think so?"  
  
Kendall came into her booth. She nodded admiring.  
  
"It's great, wow I wished I had your body."  
  
Kathryn smiled at the praise. Kendall smiled to but then got something sad over her face.  
  
Kathryn put her hand on her arm.  
  
"Come on, let's sit and talk." She led Kendall out to one of the armchairs the store had for it's rich customers.  
  
Kathryn was a regular and didn't even care to change. Kendall followed her like an obedient dog.  
  
She sighed when she slumped down in a chair. Kathryn looked at her with despise before she sat down next to her. She hated people who showed their emotions in public like this.  
  
"Now tell me what's wrong." She said with a concerned face.  
  
Kendall sobbed a little. "It Sebastian." She admitted.  
  
'Don't I know it' Kathryn thought but pretended to be surprised.  
  
"He's ignoring my calls, he avoids me in school - Kathryn I really, really like him. What should I do?"  
  
'So very naïve' Kathryn smiled comforting.  
  
"I know Sebastian better then anyone." She said and Kendall nodded agreeing. "Do you want some advice?"  
  
Kendall nodded again.  
  
"If you want Sebastian you can't chase him. You have to intrigue him, let him think that he chases you, because when push comes to shove - Sebastian is like all other men. He wants what he can't have."  
  
Kendall frowned. "What are you saying?"  
  
Kathryn smiled comforting again. She moved a little closer for trusts sake.  
  
"This might sound odd but Ted was helping me study the other day and we got to talking and he confessed something to me." Kathryn looked around and then leaned even closer before she whispered. "He's in love with you."  
  
Kendall flinched. "What? But he's with Trina! It's like the law of nature - Ted and Trina. They've been together forever."  
  
Kathryn nodded. "I know it's a shock but haven't you wondered why they suddenly just broke up for no apparent reason?"  
  
It had been four days since the kiss and since Trina was such a good girl she hadn't told anybody why she'd broken of all contact with Ted.  
  
Manchester prep was in shock.  
  
Kendall nodded. Then a smile came creeping over her face.  
  
"So are you telling me that they broke up because of his feelings for me? That's wild."  
  
Kathryn had to control herself not to roll her eyes. "Sure is."  
  
Kendall frowned again. "But what good does that do me?"  
  
Kathryn was pleased. It was time for the final pitched. If she got Kendall sold on this it was practically a done deal.  
  
"Well this might sound even weirder but ...even if I'm not indulging sex in the way Sebastian is we both know that is the only thing that pushes his buttons."  
  
"And?" Kendall seemed to know what was coming. She just wasn't sure she wanted to hear it.  
  
Kathryn nodded while speaking slowly. "So .. I think you should have a go with Ted." She explained clearly and Kendall looked scared.  
  
Kathryn was quick to shrug and lean back again.  
  
"It's the only thing I can think off getting you Sebastian's attention." She said it like she didn't care but watched Kendall's reaction closely in the corner of her eye.  
  
And the pitch was sold  
  
*****************************************************'  
  
That night Kathryn woke up in her bed feeling cold.  
  
She sat up and looked around in the empty room. How she hated her room.  
  
It was pretty by sight but she couldn't recall one good event happening in there. It was a sad room.  
  
It was a lonely room.  
  
She put her feet on the floor and with quiet little feet she crossed the floor and opened the door.  
  
She peaked out to see that no one was there. Not that there would be but you never knew.  
  
But there wasn't so she crossed the floor once more and put her hand on Sebastian's door.  
  
Without a noise she snuck into his room and crawled down into be next to him. His arm automatically put itself around her little waist.  
  
Directly she felt warm and protected. This wasn't the first time she slept in his room, they were both quite used to it by now.  
  
Kathryn made sure though that nothing more ever happened. She didn't want him to leave her.  
  
Everybody left her. But not Sebastian, he loved her.  
  
As she felt him correct his position so that he could lie closer to her she felt safe.  
  
Sebastian loved her. That was all she needed.  
******************************************************************'  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I didn't have anything more of interest to write.  
  
Thanks all who have reviewed. Kerimack, TK, akasha, k+s, Cassy, Jess and Rakel. I hope you keep reading my fics. =) 


	6. Princess of ice

The phone went of with a loud ring one morning in Sebastian's room. He rolled over onto his back and picked it up.  
  
"Hello." He said sleepy as he yawned and started to rub his eyes soar to the light.  
  
"Valmont you will not believe what I've just heard." It was Blaine Tuttle on the line. A friend of Sebastian's. Sebastian was okay with him most of the times since Blaine was a kick to be around but he could never really set aside that it was Blaine and his stupid drugs that had gotten Kathryn hooked.  
  
"Whatever it is Blaine I don't care." He moaned now. "Not unless you got an epiphany and fucked your mom in the ass or something." He was about to hang up the phone when Blaine protested loudly.  
  
"Hey, hey sunshine hear me out." He exclaimed cranky and Sebastian rolled his eyes and put the phone back this his ear.  
  
"Speak."  
  
He listened as a grin started to grow on his face. "Great Blaine." He said and hung up the phone in the same move that he got out of the bed. He walked out of his room in only his underwear and went to knock on Kathryn's door.  
  
A long silence followed. "Come in." Kathryn moaned after his second knock. Sebastian stepped in and saw her still lying in bed. It wasn't usual for Kathryn to stay in bed this long - she must've gotten overboard with the alcohol last night. He controlled himself not to sigh. He liked to party too but there was something about the way Kathryn did it, she needed it. He pushed his serious thoughts aside.  
  
"Gee your still in bed Kat, must've been some party last night." He said while walking towards the bed.  
  
"Fuck you Sebastian."  
  
He laughed. "Oh but I was hoping you would." He sat down on the side of the bed and she rolled her eyes and turned her head away. "Never mind that." Sebastian continued. "I just received the most interesting phone call."  
  
He lay down on his back next to her and Kathryn looked at him with tired, nonchalant eyes.  
  
"Am I going to have to wait for the re-run tomorrow or are you going to tell me any day soon?" She asked testily and Sebastian lay on his side so that he could face her. He leaned closer and slowly kissed her cheek. Kathryn didn't turn away; she just looked deep into his eyes for a couple of seconds.  
  
"So the story is that our friend Kendall is Ted's new rebound girl. How did you pull that off?"  
  
Kathryn grinned a little. Morning victories were the best.  
  
"Mm I think that's between me and Kendall. A girl has to have her secrets." She said secretive and Sebastian laughed.  
  
"Come on." He shook his head a little and Kathryn stretched out her body.  
  
"Sebastian what you have to learn is that everybody can be used. Everybody has a weak spot." She moaned pleased and quickly slid on top of him.  
  
Sebastian looked pleased too. "Why don't you wriggle a little?" He asked teasing and she grinned as she put her hands on his chest. "What's your weak spot?" Sebastian then answered and she got gloomy. She stopped smiling and got off him and out of bed. Sebastian wasn't sure what had happened he frowned and watched her put on a robe.  
  
"What's wrong now?" He asked and Kathryn shrugged with a cold face expression.  
  
"Nothing." She snapped and he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Kathryn was a complex girl. Sometimes she was warm and open but seconds later she shut like a clam and hid under her icy cold surface. He knew that it was just an air she put up to protect herself. He watched her move around in the room. Kathryn, he couldn't imagine life without her. But there was only really one way of describing her - ice-cold heat.  
  
It was like the big ice blocks, the ones that were ice cold. If you'd touch one of them you'd burn because it was so cold. That was Kathryn. An ice princess with a heat so warm inside.  
  
"Are you planning to stick around in my bed all day or could I have some privacy?" She snapped him back to the real world with her cold words and he got out of bed.  
  
"Whatever princess." He muttered and walked back to his own room.  
  
*************************************************************************'  
  
Kathryn came into the salon in dark pants and a dark jacket. She looked very neat and presentable.  
  
"Why Kathryn, you look wonderful." Her mother said from her place in the couch. It was one of those rare occasions when their parents actually stopped by for a few seconds in the apartment. Before leaving again in the shortest amount of time of course.  
  
"Thank you mother." Kathryn kept her hands clasped in front of her as she walked up and kissed her mothers cheek. Her mother spotted the cross around her neck.  
  
"How I wished you'd get rid of that silly cross." She complained and Kathryn's hand immediately flew up to it to protect it.  
  
"What do you mean mother?"  
  
Mrs Merteuil-Valmont rolled her eyes. "Religion." She muttered. "You must've gotten those crazy ideas from your father. Sure as hell didn't get 'em from me." She said and sipped on her drink.  
  
Sebastian was standing in the doorway watching Kathryn suffer. How she hated her mother.  
  
His father came in from his office with a glass of scotch in his hand.  
  
"Now, now, if the girl wants to wear a cross to prove her faith - then let her. I don't see how it can irritate you." He said diplomatic and gave Kathryn a look over. Sebastian had to control an urge not to go over and pound him that second. He met Kathryn's eyes and for once he saw her true feelings - pain.  
  
"Well I like it." He said stepping into the room and getting all eyes on him. He walked up to Kathryn and put an arm around her in a friendly/brother kind of way. "I think it proves that at least there is one good natured person in this place."  
  
His father laughed and patted him on the shoulder while Kathryn's mother just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes Kathryn always was a good girl."  
  
Nobody reacted to the fact that she expressed herself in a way that would make it seem like Kathryn was dead. To Kathryn her mother might as well been dead so she didn't care if her mother thought of her the same way - or so she pretended.  
  
Sebastian let go off Kathryn to her disappointment. United they stood against the parental unit.  
  
"So mother, how was the Bora boras?" She asked politely and sat down across her mother.  
  
Mrs Merteuil-Valmont looked at her like she was an idiot. "I wouldn't know because we didn't go there - we went to the Bahamas. Now go get changed before we go out to dinner."  
  
Kathryn looked down on her clothes. "But I ..."  
  
"I said change! Don't argue with your mother, remember that I am very fragile."  
  
Kathryn stormed out of the room. "Fragile my ass" She muttered as she walked into her own blue room. She hated her mother. She was always trying to put her down.  
  
It was just because she was jealous of Kathryn's youth and beauty Kathryn told herself. She was sure it was true.  
  
Sebastian peaked in through the door. "Are you dying?" He asked and got a glare full of daggers from Kathryn. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Don't let her get to you." He advised and Kathryn rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know, I know, just one of her drunken slurs right? Well wrong, she's been like that since I was a kid. I swear she wanted a boy." She started to rummage around in her closet.  
  
Sebastian titled his head a little. Kathryn could be a lot like her mother. He knew it but he'd never say it because Kathryn would have him crucified seconds later if so. Instead he walked up to her just as she pulled of her jacket and revealed some naked flesh to him. It was only her arms and shoulders since she was wearing a very classy tank top but that was enough for Sebastian.  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbed her soft skin. He let his hands slide down her arms and up again.  
  
"Cool down, sis, they'll be gone soon enough." He pulled her hair away and started to kiss her neck. "Feeling better?" He mumbled and Kathryn moaned a little.  
  
"Much better." She sighed and allowed him to put his hands around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. He peered into the closet. "I think you should take the blue."  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
A/N: Thanks again all who have reviewed. This story is not over yet it might just take me a while to update. Don't hate me for it.  
  
JP =) 


	7. Playing dirty

Kathryn walked into Sebastian's room. It was empty, as she'd expected. With confident steps she walked up to his desk.  
  
"How sloppy Sebastian." She said to herself when she saw his diary lying on it for the world to read. With a grin she took a seat in his chair and put her hands on the diary. She never admitted it but she desperately wanted to read it. She wondered why Sebastian found it so interesting to keep and if he'd written about her in it. She pulled one finger over the leather and opened it just as somebody cleared his voice in the doorway.  
  
Kathryn lifted her eyes and saw Sebastian.  
  
"Sebastian." She said smiling. "I was just looking for you." She put the diary back on the desk, she didn't want it to seem like she'd only come in to read it. She stood up as he walked over to the desk and lighted a cigar.  
  
"Really? What for?"  
  
She tilted her head with a sweet smile. "Cranky today? Haven't we got laid or what?" She took the cigar from his mouth and put it out in his ashtray of glass. Sebastian opened his mouth to protest but she put on delicate finger over his lips and did a hush sound.  
  
"It smells so." She explained and he rolled his eyes a little. "Anyway, I accidentally missed school today and I've missed out on the latest. So... what's new with Ted and Kendall? Did he fuck her yet?"  
  
Sebastian looked at her for a couple of seconds and then sighed.  
  
"No, I suspect he hasn't. Maybe he's saving himself for you."  
  
Kathryn raised her eyebrows slightly. "Let's not hope so. Forever is a long time to wait." She put her hand on Sebastian's jacket. "So there are no bad news?"  
  
She could tell directly that there was and her face expression got tense directly.  
  
"What is it? Just tell me Sebastian." Immediately she turned from tempting to angry.  
  
Sebastian shrugged a little. "What I heard from Blaine it seems like Ted is getting through to Trina." He mumbled and Kathryn's eyes got wide.  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded gloomy and Kathryn snorted.  
  
"Fine, then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't." She said and started to move towards the door. Sebastian followed her with his eyes.  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
Kathryn turned her head. "You just wait and see Sebastian. I hate it when things don't go my way."  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
Kathryn was sitting by her bed with the phone in her hand. Three signals annoyed her until Trina picked up.  
  
"Trina." She said with a somewhat happy voice. Kathryn wondered just how sad she really was to get rid of Ted.  
  
"Hi Trina ...it's Kathryn."  
  
It got quiet on the other side of the line.  
  
"Listen Trina I understand if you hang up on me, after what you saw I think I would ...but I'm begging you to hear me out...please." She sounded scared and fragile and when she heard Trina sigh defeated in the background she knew that she'd won her trust.  
  
"Okay Kathryn, I'm listening."  
  
Kathryn started to sob. "Oh God, I promised myself I wouldn't do this." She gathered herself. "You have to understand that I'm doing this because I care for you. I know we're not the best of friends but I've always respected you Trina and it's about time you know the truth."  
  
Trina started to get really worried now. "Just tell me ...please." She begged and Kathryn grinned self-assured. People were so gullible.  
  
Something made her turn her head and she saw her mother watching her in the doorway. Kathryn felt like she'd been caught in the act. Her mother just sighed and walked away with the wineglass in her hand.  
  
Kathryn turned to the phone again. "Maybe...maybe we shouldn't do this over phone. Can I come over?"  
  
Trina hesitated for a long time. "Okay." She agreed then and gave Kathryn her address.  
  
Kathryn hung up and took her purse. She walked out to the living room where her mother was sitting with her constant companion - her booze.  
  
Kathryn didn't say anything but tried to make it out of the room without getting any comments from her mother. It didn't succeed.  
  
"What was that about Kathryn?" A sharp voice hit her through the air and she stopped walking. She took a deep breath before she turned around to face her mother. Where was Sebastian when you needed him?  
  
"Nothing mother." She said with coldness on her voice and her mother looked at her from her leaned back place on the couch.  
  
"Nothing? I'm not stupid Kathryn. Don't for one second think that and wiped that better-then-you grin off your face." She stood up with a little trouble, she was woozy because of all the drinking. "What have you done?" She asked superior and Kathryn held her head high.  
  
"Nothing." She maintained and looked straight into her mother's eyes. Show no fear to the wolfs, they'll eat you up in a heartbeat.  
  
"Nothing? You stupid girl - tell me what you have done or I'll ..."  
  
"You'll what mother? Send me to my room without dinner - boo hoo. Like I care?" She snorted. "You know what? I don't have to listen to you - you're drunk. Why don't you talk to me again when you have something of value to say ...or just something you'll remember in the morning."  
  
With an evil grin on her face Kathryn walked out of the room with her mother screaming after her.  
  
"Come back here young lady...don't you dare talk to me like that."  
  
'Bitch' Kathryn thought leaving the building feeling much better.  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
"Hey man." Sebastian greeted Ted in the guy's locker room in the school. Ted nodded at him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Sebastian started to get dressed after wiping himself dry with a towel after his shower. He watched Ted in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"So...that thing with you and Trina, that really sucks doesn't it?"  
  
Ted looked at him. "Yeah, I guess. I mean ...we've been together for so long and ...hey I never got around to ask you ...why was Trina with you that day?"  
  
Sebastian looked terrified for a brief second and then shook his head and looked away.  
  
"What day? What do you mean?"  
  
Ted stopped dressing and straightened his body and looked at Sebastian. "You know what day." He said and Sebastian glanced at him and shrugged while leaning over to put on his socks.  
  
"No, I don't know. You know I'm in a hurry..."  
  
"Why was she there Valmont?"  
  
Sebastian met Ted's eyes and sighed and straightened his body too.  
  
"It wasn't the first time." He said admitting and Ted frowned.  
  
"What? No, you're lying." His Trina would never cheat on him. She didn't even want to have sex with him so why would she want to have sex with someone like Sebastian. Someone that she didn't even like.  
  
Sebastian shook his head with sad eyes. "I'm sorry man, but when it comes to the female my head just doesn't work. She's ... well she and I have seen each other quite a few times."  
  
Ted didn't want to hear anymore. He backed away a little and rubbed his face with his hands.  
  
Sebastian took a step after him. "Look as I said, I'm sorry I ..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Sebastian's eyes got wider. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. Shut up!" Ted repeated. He looked like he was going to burst. Sebastian took one step further towards him.  
  
"Hey, you should've seen her in the sack...but I guess you already have. Or have you?" That was the final nail in the coffin to Ted's rage. With one cat like jump he attacked Sebastian and punched him right in the face.  
  
He didn't get further then that though. The noise he'd made had gotten the school's coach attention and as the big man he was he could with no problem pull Ted away from Sebastian.  
  
"You stop that right now!" He bellowed at Ted putting his hand on his shoulder in a tight grip. With his free hand he helped Sebastian to stand up again. Sebastian put a hand on his soar jaw.  
  
"Are you okay Mr Valmont?" The coach asked and Sebastian nodded keeping his eyes on Ted.  
  
"You got quite the arm there Ted. Who knew?"  
  
The coach sighed and shook his head. "You young man is going to have to come with me to the principal's office." He started to lead Ted down the locker room towards the door. "It's always the good ones." He seemed to sigh and Sebastian laughed discreetly turning to his locker again to get dressed.  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
Kathryn was sitting on Trina's bed sobbing.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't told you before but I was so scared .... I thought you wouldn't believe me and that Ted would kill me." She sniffled a little and Trina gave her another tissue, she also had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Kathryn if only I'd known. I had no idea ...did he really come home to you at night? That bastard."  
  
Kathryn nodded. "Yes, of course I never let him do anything. God, it was so humiliating. I couldn't believe why he was doing it to me. He kept sending me letters and notes ... I didn't even dare tell Sebastian."  
  
Trina looked like she'd lived her worst nightmare, which she probably had. Kathryn had told her that Ted had been following her for a long time. That he was on the verge of stalking. On the bed some notes and letters were spread, it wasn't Ted who'd written them but the handwriting looked so much like his that Trina believed it.  
  
When Kathryn saw Trina's face expression she almost felt sad for her. She stood up.  
  
"Is there a bathroom?" She asked and Trina pointed one out and Kathryn quickly hid in it.  
  
The sad feeling lingered and so she took out her cross and shot a strain of coke. She dried her nose and shook her head a little. She felt much better now. She leaned over the sink and looked at herself through the mirror.  
  
"Get yourself together Kathryn." She mumbled and dried her nose once more before unlocking the door and walking back out to Trina.  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
That night Sebastian wasn't home.  
  
'Out with one of his no brain bimbos I suppose' Kathryn thought with dislike. Their parents were on a concert so she was all alone in the flat. She didn't like that.  
  
With a grin she picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
"Hi Court, what are you doing tonight?" She asked when Court Reynolds answered the phone.  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
A/N: Would you look at that! The inspiration popped back. =)  
  
This fic is not over for a while yet so if you like it don't worry. It might take me a while to update though because I have to go away for a little while to a place with no Internet (shameful isn't it). But I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
  
Please keep reviewing, it makes my day =) 


	8. Rumours

"Oh my God Kathryn did you hear?" Celia came up to Kathryn with an exited look on her face. "Ted Sweety has gotten expelled!"  
  
Kathryn put on a suiteble face experssion. "What? Are you serious?" She asked while rolling her eyes on the inside. And his lastname was Sweety - if you asked her he had it coming.  
  
Celia nodded, she loved gossip. "I'm totally serious, apperantly he got into a fight wiht your stepbrother."  
  
Kathryn raised her eyebrows. "Sebastian? He didn't tell me!"  
  
Celia laughed. "I'm not surprised. Macho guy like him wouldn't like to admitt that he'd got his ass kicked by someone like Ted would he now?"  
  
Kathryn laughed too. "No he wouldn't."  
  
Ass kicked! It was one punch stupid cow. She thought upset but kept her sweet smile.  
  
"So I heard you spent the weekend with Court Reynolds." Celia changed subject and Kathryn nodded. It had turned out that Court wasn't that bad to have around. Of course he was incredibly egocentric but which guy wasn't?  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Isn't he dreamy?" Celia asked and Kathryn had to control herself not to frown.  
  
"Eh...yeah, dreamy."  
  
'Where am I Barbie's freaking dreamland? Who says dreamy? I hate that word.'  
  
Kathryn's thought didn't take the sweet smile from her face. She kept reminding herself that Ted had gotten expelled - she couldn't wait to tell Sebastian.  
  
**********************************************************************''  
  
When Kathryn came home that afternoon she entered the flat with a smile on her face. She'd spent the afternoon shopping and put down her bags in a chair. Mai Lee would take them to her room and put them in her closet.  
  
"Oh Sebastian." She called with a teaseful voice before she entered the salon where Sebastian was, however he wasn't alone - their parents were there.  
  
Directly she got a somber look on her face. "Oh, hello mother." She said and nodded at Sebastian's father. She walked up to the side of Sebastian so she stood face to face with her mother.  
  
The exchanged cold looks. She could feel Sebastian's father let his eyes sweep over her body - she knew he had a thing for her school clothes. She could also feel Sebastian protectivly putting his hand on her back.  
  
He got a long as well with his dad as she did with her mom.  
  
"We are leaving now Kathryn." Her mother told her and Kathryn looked indifferent. Inside she was cheering.  
  
"How sad, we didn't even had time to have lunch." She pulled her mouth in an upwards direction but it wasn't even similar to a hearty smile.  
  
Her mother stiffly put her arms around her but Kathryn let hers hang by her sides. When her mother straightened Mr Valmont took a step to hug Kathryn too but in that same second Sebastian held out his hand for him to shake so he wouldn't get a chance to hug her. He'd seen it before - running his old hands up and down her back. It was sickening.  
  
His father briskly shook his hand and then settled with a nod in Kathryn's direction.  
  
"Well we better go, don't want to miss our flight darling."  
  
They left the apartment without a bad feeling in their mind about leaving their teenage kids alone.  
  
When they left Sebastian let go of Kathryn and sat down in a chair. Kathryn lay down on a couch with a sigh.  
  
"I thought they'd never leave!"  
  
Sebastian nodded tired and leaned back. "Me either, thank God there only here like twice a year or so. It's getting thougher and thougher to stand them."  
  
Katrhyn unbottend her cardingan and her blouse. Sebastian could see her bra from the angle he was sitting in. When his father was gone he loved her way of dressing. She was so sexy it almost drove him mad sometimes. And he knew that she knew that too.  
  
He wondered if he ever drove her mad like that. Mad with desire. He watched her let a hand slide through her hair and down over her neck.  
  
"You seemed to be in a joyous mood when you got home. Any reason besides Ted getting expelled?"  
  
Kathryn grinned at him. "So you heard? Well I guess news travells fast."  
  
Sebastian grinned back. "Not as fast as the rumour about you being Court Reynolds new girl, or should I say he's your new boy toy."  
  
Kathryn turned her head with a lustfilled smile. She moaned a little and corrected her postion so that Sebastian could see even more of her naked flesh.  
  
"That's none of your business Sebastian." She said with a sweet voice and he got up at the same time as she sat up so that he could sit behind her and rub her shoulders.  
  
"What about Trina?" Sebastian asked while feeling her bare skin under his hands.  
  
Kathryn moaned. "She believes that Ted is somewhat of a psycho stalker I suppose."  
  
Sebastian let a hand walked down her collar bones and towards her chest. As he was about to touch her breast Kathryn put her hand over his and lifted it back to her shoulder.  
  
"U-uh bad boy." She said teasing and kissed his cheek. "None of that." She leaned her head against his in a gently caress and then stood up.  
  
"If you want me I'll be in my room getting my nails done. I hate it when the polish chips." She said grumpy watching her nails.  
  
Sebastian grinned. "Such big problems sis, anyway Blaine's coming over tonight."  
  
Kathryn looked please. "Brilliant, I'm in the mood for a party." She walked down the hall into her room.  
  
Sebastian followed her seconds later. He peered into her room and saw her snorting from her cross. He sighed and walked into his own. Some day that would kill her. 


	9. So sad, so true

Kathryn was sitting in class. She looked at her fellow students who were studying. She was so bored. She was playing with a lock of hair between her fingers. She noticed a movement in the corner of her eye and turned her head. Court was blinking at her and pouting his lips. She waved a couple of fingers at him with a little grin on her lips. Then she turned her head back to her book.  
  
She sighed looking at her assignment and turned her head the other way. She saw Sebastian flirting with a cute, blonde girl and rolled her eyes. He sensed her looking at him and their eyes met. He grinned at her in that special way that made her feel like he'd always be there for her. She didn't grin but smiled back and thought she saw a hint of care on Sebastian's face.  
  
She loved his eyes, those eyes that admired her so. It sadden her to think that it was impossible to keep that forever. She thought about Ted and Trina again and it made her smile.  
  
Those two had simply had too much of good in life, they would've crashed with reality sooner or later. She had just made it sooner - no harm in that.  
  
It had been two weeks. Ted was still expelled and through rumours she knew his parents was not pleased with him in anyway. She didn't know the whole story because she didn't care. Trina was still in school but she was a shadow of the old her. She never smiled and she seemed like she'd lost the will to speak.  
  
Kathryn flipped the pages off her book. It wasn't her fault really, Ted had kissed her back and he'd gone out with Kendall so he wasn't Mr Innocent exactly. And Trina ... what was up with her really? There wasn't even a word for someone like her. So perky and uh... there was a disturbing Brady bunch thing over the whole deal of them.  
  
A note was passed to her and she opened it. It was from Kendall some rows in front of her.  
  
'What's going on? I thought you said Sebastian would be interested in me if I went out with another guy. I went out with Ted and still nothing! What should I do Kat? Please help me, you are my only hope.' Kathryn read.  
  
She folded the note again. So Kendall wasn't pleased - she'd just have to take care of that wouldn't she. A suitable date for Kendall, who could that be?  
  
Kathryn nearly laughed when she thought off him - Blaine. It wasn't common knowledge that he was a fudge packer so it could very well be possible to fool Kendall into hitting on him. The poor girl, reject after reject ...what could this be doing to her self-esteem?  
  
Kathryn felt someone's eyes on her again and it made her uncomfortable. She looked back at Court noticing it was still him staring. She adjusted her sweater to make sure it didn't make her flat stomach look pouty. She hated her school clothes. They made her feel so plump. She adjusted her skirt over her thighs so they wouldn't look fat either.  
  
She felt nauseous; she'd had too much for lunch. Feeling like her skin was itching Kathryn glanced at the clock on the wall and to her disappointment there was a good 50 minutes left of the lesson.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at Sebastian and he grinned and nodded slightly before raising his hand.  
  
"Mrs Barkley?" He said with a loud voice and their teacher raised her head from the book she had in front of her.  
  
"Yes Mr Valmont." She demanded.  
  
Sebastian smiled that innocent and irresistible smile of his and Kathryn could almost see the teacher melting before him. She had to give it to him - he had a way with the ladies.  
  
"This is a little inconvenient I realise, but you see ...Kathryn and I have a family emergency and we need to be excused."  
  
Mrs Barkley tightened her lips so they looked like a thin line painted on her face. She looked at Kathryn who'd also put on her most innocent face and smiled and titled her head.  
  
Then the teacher looked back at Sebastian and his handsome face and she nodded.  
  
"Well, okay then. But Mr Valmont... next time I want a note from your father." She said and both Kathryn and Sebastian nodded and stood up, packing their books together to leave.  
  
Sebastian put his hand loosely on the back of Kathryn's back gently pushing her out the door before him.  
  
When they came out to the hall he shoved her up against a locker and kissed her passionately. Kathryn pushed him off.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed upset looking around to make sure no one had seen them. To their luck they were completely alone.  
  
Sebastian laughed. "Just felt like it, you look so darn good in that outfit sis, I'd do you right her right now if you let me."  
  
Kathryn couldn't help but let a smile on and shook her head a little. "Which I will Sebastian - when hell freezes over!" She said and started to walk down the hall with him following her.  
  
She'd liked it though, not so much the kiss as the thing he'd said. It was like he could read her mind - she'd felt awful and then he came and mad it all better. She loved him for it.  
  
"So, anything new?" Sebastian asked and Kathryn glanced at him.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Don't know ...maybe an interesting note?" He suggested with a teaseful grin and Kathryn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stalker much?"  
  
Sebastian touched her shoulder. "Just like to look at you Kat, you make a pretty picture you know. Besides, who else should I watch ...Mrs Barkley?"  
  
Kathryn laughed. "Yeah, she's as good looking as a rotten egg."  
  
Sebastian snorted. "Hey, you're insulting the egg." He claimed as they both walked out in the sunshine.  
  
"Take the rest of the day off?" Sebastian asked and Kathryn nodded.  
  
"What else?"  
  
They walked towards his car. He'd gotten it for his birthday that year.  
  
Kathryn let her hand slide over the door to the passenger seat. "I love this car." She said and Sebastian grinned. He adored his car, it had been the one good thing his father had given him except for his best features and wealth.  
  
"Watch the polish." He barked at Kathryn who showed him her ring and made movement to show that she could scratch it easily.  
  
"No don't!" Sebastian called worried and she laughed and got into the car.  
  
"Come on nancy boy, let's get this baby rolling." She put her hand on the leather interior and Sebastian got in and started the car.  
  
He glanced at Kathryn as they drove away. She thought he didn't notice the way she tried to cover her body sometimes. He did but he didn't know what to do about it. How could he make her realise that she was perfect?  
  
Girls, he could talk them over in a heartbeat but he couldn't understand them.  
  
He glanced at Kathryn once more and thought of his diary and the words about her:  
  
'My love, Deceitful, Bulimic, Promiscuous, Liar, Alcoholic, Coke problem.'  
  
So sad, so true.  
  
One day he'd rescue her from all that. Although he couldn't help but wonder if Kathryn really wanted to be rescued. 


	10. Mighty big of you

Sebastian walked into Kathryn's room. She was putting on make up with care.  
  
"Hey duchess." He greeted as many times before. Kathryn gave him a glare before she stood up and walked over to her closet. Sebastian watched her move.  
  
"So what's up tonight? Hanging out with Blaine or Kendall or someone?" He asked curiously and Kathryn just smiled secretive.  
  
"Or someone." She answered and walked over to the bed he was sitting on and put down a nice black dress on it. Sebastian whistled.  
  
"This someone is obviously a very special someone." He looked at Kathryn but she avoided his eyes and went to get some jewellery. This made Sebastian even more intrigued.  
  
"Come on, aren't you going to tell me? I can tell you whom I am planning to take out." He offered and she scoffed.  
  
"Yeah wait I'll just get a list so I can file all hundred of them."  
  
Sebastian frowned. "What's up your ass?" He wondered and she gave him an impatient look.  
  
"Well it's never going to be you, so why don't you just go diddle some moronic bimbo and leave me alone?"  
  
Sebastian grinned. "Feisty, feisty." He said with an amused voice and walked up to her and put his hand on her stomach. She hit it off.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me Kat, and I can be here aaall night."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm going out with Court." She admitted and he looked irritated.  
  
"What? Court Reynolds? Again?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, it happens to be so Sebastian. Why? You aren't jealous are you?"  
  
He snorted. "At that nazi idiot? No way, I just can't see why you are wasting all this time on him."  
  
Kathryn, who was standing by the bed again, looked up on him. "Because he gives me pleasure." She said as it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. "And they say guys think with their..." He muttered and she grinned and walked up to him. She pinched his cheek a little.  
  
"I think someone is a little jealous. And whom are we taking out tonight? Another blonde bimbo or is she a red head tonight?"  
  
Sebastian looked victorious. "I'm actually taking out Trina."  
  
Kathryn looked impressed but was sure to shook it off quickly. "Wow, that's mighty big of you. To be her rebound guy." She teased and Sebastian grabbed her but and Kathryn giggled delighted.  
  
"I don't mind being her rebound guy Kat, cause I'll do stuff to her she's never even heard about."  
  
Kathryn grinned. "Sounds like a party." She said and walked back to the bed.  
  
Sebastian fingered on all the little things on her make up table. "So why I came in here was to confirm this rumour I've heard."  
  
Kathryn didn't look up. "And why do you think I could do that for you?"  
  
Sebastian laughed. "Because I can't imagine anyone else setting up a sweet little girl like Kendall with a fudge packer like Blaine."  
  
Kathryn grinned again, this time more playful. "I couldn't help myself."  
  
"But why would you do that to your ...dear ... old friend?"  
  
'Because she was so into you.' Kathryn thought. 'We couldn't have that could we. I know you have a thing for the innocent little sweet ones.' But she didn't say that.  
  
"I think she wanted to have your babies." She said instead and Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Was wondering why she stopped calling all of a sudden."  
  
Kathryn looked at him with teasing, fake sympathy. "Oh did it hurt you ego?" She laughed. "Now could you please get out? I have a date to get ready for."  
  
Sebastian once again got that annoyed look on his face. Why would someone like Kathryn date a guy like Court? Court was an idiot!  
  
"I'll get out of your hair." He said coolly and walked towards her door. When he was about to close it he threw one last glance into the room to see her and then went to his own.  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
"I mean it's so goddam fucked! Can you even imagine it - Kathryn with Reynolds? It's sick." Sebastian said upset while strolling around in Blaine's room. Blaine listened carefully.  
  
"What's up with you Valmont? You act like you have the hots for her or something."  
  
Sebastian paused in his steps. What had he been thinking? He couldn't rave around like this about Kathryn. He shook his head. "I do not have the hots for her, she's my step sister and I care for her."  
  
Blaine snorted. "Oh you *care* for her. I see." He shook his head with a smile on his face.  
  
Sebastian looked angry. "I do care for her! Is that so strange?"  
  
Blaine nodded. "Yeah, name one other person in your life that you *care* for."  
  
Sebastian got quiet and Blaine looked like he'd won. "See."  
  
"No you don't see. I do not have the hots for Kathryn because she's my sister."  
  
"Step sister." Blaine cut in and Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Fine, step sister." Like he didn't know and tell himself that everyday. "But it's just ..."  
  
"You don't want her to be with anybody else."  
  
"Precisely. NO!" Sebastian exclaimed when he realised what he'd said.  
  
Blaine stood up. "Look, I might be gay but I'm not blind. So there's chemistry between you I see that too. But I suggest that you get over it really fast because it's never going to work out bro'. You two are too much a like. Like two peas in a pie." He shook his head again. "It's like that symbol ying and yang. What would that say if it was just yang and yang? See my point? Too much a like it's never good."  
  
Sebastian squinted at his friend."Have you been smoking pot?" He asked wondering.  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
When Sebastian came home he heard noises from Kathryn's room. He sighed irritated. She was doing it to spite him and he knew it. He couldn't stand hearing the squeaking and moaning, even all the way into his room, so he picked up the phone and dialled a number.  
  
If she could spite him, he'd spite her.  
  
"Hey Kendall, what are you doing? I know it's late but I really need someone to talk too... I'm so fucked up! Can I come over?"  
  
He listened with a grin on his lips. "Great, I'll be by in a couple of minutes." He took some stuff he needed and his jacket before making it for the door again.  
  
He paused by Kathryn's door but then shook his head and left the apartment.  
**************************************************************************'  
  
A/N: So you guys like the story? Thank all of you who have reviewed, it's super nice of you to take the time and read and review my story. 


	11. What I want I can't have

Sebastian was standing on the schoolyard talking with some of his friends. He was laughing at something his fried Garrett just said as Trina came walking up to them in anger.  
  
"Why did you stand me up?" She demanded to know and Sebastian looked confused at her.  
  
"What?" He asked and she looked even more furious.  
  
"Why did you stand me up?" She repeated and Sebastian had to think.  
  
He remembered now having a date that night Kathryn had gone out with Court. He'd forgot and then he'd gone over to Kendall's (something he knew he was going to regret this week when she'd be all over him).  
  
He smile apologetic. "I'm sorry Trina ...it was this thing with my family..."  
  
"Don't lie to me." She hissed and he raised his eyebrows. The others guys watched them interested. It was always fun for them to see a chick magnet like Sebastian get yelled at by an upset girl.  
  
Sebastian put his hand on her shoulder but she pushed it off. "Don't try and sweet talk me...I don't like it when people lie."  
  
Sebastian grinned at his friends and then smiled heavenly at her again. "I wouldn't lie to you." He said and she rolled her eyes. Sebastian took her arm and pulled her a little closer and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Can I make it up to you tonight?"  
  
She looked mad and stared back at him but when he kept begging her with his blue eyes she melted for him too. "Okay, but you better come this time." She added warning and he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Of course I will." He reassured her and grinned at his friends again. "See you later guys." He said and walking into the school building. He whistled on his way to his locker.  
  
"Hey Kat." He said when Kathryn came walking against him. She looked mad too.  
  
She pushed him against a locker. Sebastian was amused. "Oh, aggressive, I like this side of you."  
  
"Shut up Sebastian. Did you have sex with Kendall this weekend?"  
  
Sebastian shrugged. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's it to you?"  
  
Kathryn took a threatening step closer. "Because she is my friend! And if you keep stringing her along like this I'm going to hear about it forever! I'm going to be forced to pick up the pieces of her when you don't call and you know what? I really don't care that much! Wasn't there some other girl who could keep your pecker in hold this weekend - why not your almighty Trina?"  
  
Sebastian grinned. "I knew it bugged you that I had a date with Trina." He said and Kathryn seemed frustrated.  
  
She grunted irritated. "I do not have a problem with you and Trina. However I have a problem with you making my social life hell. So if you can't keep your thing in your pants around my girlfriends ...I'll..."  
  
Sebastian grinned wider. "You'll what?" He was amused by her rage. She was so pretty when she was angry.  
  
Kathryn shook her head and stomped her foot in the ground.  
  
"You know what Sebastian? You're so fucked up you're off the charts even for me." She said before she rushed away to cool off.  
  
Sebastian watched her leave. He laughed a little as he walked off to class.  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
Kathryn rushed off in a bad mood. Who did Sebastian think he was? He just did whatever he felt like and never thought of the consequences.  
  
Now she had to deal with Kendall being all puffy eyes and sad for the nearest time and that was such a drag. She always kind of drifted off when Kendall started to complain about Sebastian. She was so bored by it.  
  
"Hi gorgeous." Someone said and as Kathryn thought it was Sebastian she jerked her head around in anger. When she saw it was Court she calmed down. Since that fiasco with Sebastian's friend Chad she'd actually started to become rather fond of him. It wasn't like she was in love with him but he was fun to be around, good in bed and he drove Sebastian nuts.  
  
"Oh hi Court." She said and he grinned.  
  
"You look a little upset. Something's wrong? Did somebody upset you? Cause if one of those Neanderthals in this school put a hand on you I'll beat them into a bloody pile."  
  
Kathryn had to control herself not to roll her eyes. 'Ah come on.' She thought. He thought he was being all macho, manly. She wanted to break his bubble but giggled instead.  
  
"Oh Court, it's no reason to get upset. I just had a little disagreement with Sebastian."  
  
"Oh, that's your brother right?" Court asked with a little frown and Kathryn nodded patient.  
  
"Step brother." She corrected and Court misinterpreted it.  
  
"I see, you can't stand him can you?" He asked in understanding. "I've seen it happen before. You know two people shoved together by a marriage they didn't agree to. It sucks."  
  
"Tell me about it." Kathryn muttered.  
  
Court put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I know how to turn that frown upside down." This time Kathryn really did roll her eyes. Court pretended he didn't see it. "Why don't you go out with me on the 4th of July? It'll be awesome."  
  
Kathryn thought about it for a couple of seconds and then nodded. "Sure. You got yourself a date." She leaned closer and he gave her a light kiss.  
  
"You won't regret this Kat. It'll be the night of your life." He said before walking away too.  
  
She rolled her eyes once more. The male ego was such a tiresome thing. She looked at her nails. They were chipping again. With a sigh she decided to call Mai Lee and get her to buy some new nail polish before she got home.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Sebastian came home quite late since he'd been cruising around in his car. He loved that car. He'd picked up a sweet little girl. Her phone number he'd used to clean of some bird crap for his window. He laughed when he thought off it.  
  
"Kat" He called when he entered the apartment. He wanted to see if she was still mad at him. Although it amused him it didn't amuse him for a long time. He hated when she was really mad at him. Then she got really cold.  
  
"Kat?" He repeated as he walked towards her room. He peaked in and when he saw her sitting in a chair getting her nails done by Mai Lee he smiled and walked into the room. His smile died when he saw Kendall sitting in a couch flipping the pages of a magazine. She smiled big when she saw him.  
  
"Oh hi Sebastian." Kathryn said with a big, fake smile. Her eyes were telling him it was payback. Sebastian did a face at her.  
  
"Kendall, nice to see you again." He walked over to her and kissed her hand. If Kathryn wanted to play games then he was up for it.  
  
Kathryn tilted her head looking pleased. "Ah, you two are so cute together. I hope one day that I find someone like you Sebastian." She said still smiling so much Sebastian couldn't help but wonder if it didn't hurt her cheeks.  
  
"You will sis, I'm sure." He said forced.  
  
Kendall didn't see the looks they were giving each other neither did she feel the tension between them. She was just so happy to have Kathryn on her side on this one.  
  
"Kathryn and I were just talking about you." She said with a smile and Sebastian turned to her before looking at Kathryn again.  
  
"Oh did you now?"  
  
Kathryn nodded. "Yes you see... since school's almost over and the 4th of July is coming closer I was just thinking how wonderful it'd be for you to have a perfect date for that weekend - like me."  
  
Sebastian's eyes got darker. "Are we talking Reynolds here?" He asked and Kathryn nodded.  
  
"M-hm."  
  
Kendall stood up by Sebastian and gently touched his arm, she was sensing his dislike. "I know why you are worried. I mean, I too have told her what a bad idea it is. Court Reynolds is an idiot." She looked at Kathryn. "You can do so much better."  
  
Kathryn smiled at her but looked deep into Sebastian's eyes when she said:  
  
"What I want I can't have."  
  
Sebastian's face was stunned with surprise. Kendall snorted.  
  
"Come on, you can have anyone." She thought. "You're the most popular girl in school Kat - everybody loves you."  
  
Kathryn nodded satisfied. The first smart thing Kendall had said all day if you'd ask her. Mai Lee was done with her nails and Kathryn thanked her and the Vietnamese girl left them alone.  
  
"Oh, you're just saying that." She said pretending to be embarrassed.  
  
Sebastian grinned. Kathryn being shy and sweet - it was such an act.  
  
Kendall kept shaking her head and reassuring her that she really was the most popular girl in school and after a while Kathryn seemed tired of it. Sebastian was thinking about leaving before Kathryn got him into something he wasn't in the mood for.  
  
But Kathryn seemed to read his mind and looked at a clock.  
  
"Why would you look at that? I'm sorry Kendall but I have to go. I wouldn't leave you if it wasn't an emergency."  
  
Kendall smiled. "Oh I know that. Are you going out with Court?"  
  
Kathryn's face expression told Sebastian that she wasn't planning to see Court at all. She had some other toy boy close at hand.  
  
"Sure am." She said to Kendall and then looked at Sebastian like she got an idea. "Hey, I just had a *great* idea." She smiled blinking innocently at him. "Why don't you two do something? I mean, Sebastian you're free right? Great and Kendall is too."  
  
Sebastian smiled back. "Yeah, look how well that turned out. I owe you one Kat." He put his hand around Kendall and his kept his eyes at Kathryn.  
  
"Well see you guys later." She said and walked out leaving Sebastian with Kendall.  
  
'You'll get for this Kathryn. You'll get for this.' He thought pasting a smile at his face and leading Kendall towards the door. 


	12. Bite me

Kathryn walked into her room the next morning with an annoyed look on her face. She threw her jacket on her couch and flinched when she saw Sebastian waiting for her in a chair.  
  
"Jesus Sebastian, dramatic much?" She muttered and he grinned at her.  
  
He'd heard her come in through the door and had snuck in right before her.  
  
"Where have we been all night?" He asked amused and she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Not that it's any off your business Sebastian but I had a little get together with your friend Chad. Thought I'd give him a second chance. However ..."  
  
"He refused to have sex with you." Sebastian grinned wider and Kathryn nodded.  
  
"Yeah I had to go to Court and ..." She got quiet and squinted at him realising what he'd done. Her face expression darkened.  
  
"You played me!" She hissed at him and her eyebrows crinkled like she didn't understand. "You played *me*?" She repeated and Sebastian stood up with an indifferent look on his face.  
  
"Chill sis, not like it was serious." He said surprised over her reaction. He thought she'd be throwing fists or something, not this - hurt look on her face. He'd preferred the fists.  
  
Kathryn shook her head a little and squinted at him. Anger filled her eyes. "How could you?"  
  
Sebastian snorted. "Come on! Lighten up. It's not like you don't do it to me." She looked at him with eyes that said: 'say one time' and he nodded. "How about yesterday...how convenient you had to go out just as Kendall was here and I got stuck with her. I had to bail on Trina again!"  
  
Kathryn flung her arms out. "I didn't play you ...that was just to show you how it'll be. Kendall happens to be in my social life and will be around you in the future and that is what she'll expect. I was simply warning you to keep your dick away from my girlfriends!" She breathed hard. She was so mad at him.  
  
Sebastian shook his head. "Yeah right like you weren't just making me suffer! I know you and I know how your mind works Kat." He patted his temple with one finger to prove his point and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah your soo smart Sebastian - how could I forget? You even got a date with miss Holy saint of everybody - twice. Oh, I bow before you."  
  
Sebastian turned around to face her; he'd been on his way out of her room.  
  
"I knew it! You are pissed because of Trina aren't you? What is it about her that gets to you?"  
  
Kathryn looked at him with dark eyes for a couple of seconds. She didn't say anything.  
  
"She doesn't 'get' to me, okay?" She snapped and looked away from him.  
  
Sebastian watched her in silence for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Yeah right, tell me the one about red riding hood too please." He scoffed and Kathryn looked at him dead serious.  
  
"She doesn't get to me." She repeated.  
  
Sebastian knew that Kathryn hated Trina. She was compared to her all the time. The only thing was, that for Trina, the good girl thing wasn't an act. And Kathryn hated her everytime she got a recommendation from a teacher, everytime their parent's had dinner together and Trina's bragged about their daughter while her own mother got drunk. And everytime she was so perfectly happy with her life and doing good to others.  
  
It made a gut wrenching pain appear in his stomach thinking of the pain Kathryn was in. He wanted to make it go away and this problem he could take care off - he could devour Trina like a little lamb. And he would ... he would for Kathryn.  
  
"You know what? I really need to get dressed for school so if you got just go to hell, that'd be great." Kathryn said with a flash of a fake smile and then looked grumpy again.  
  
Sebastian walked up to her and put his hands on her upper arms looking into her eyes.  
  
"Your not mad are you?"  
  
She met his eyes. "You better believe I am Sebastian, you are going to eat this up. Trust me." She turned away and he sighed.  
  
He hadn't really expected sunshine and roses so ... He walked out of her room and closed the doors after him.  
  
Kathryn walked to her closet and took out her school uniform. As she put on the bed her phone rang. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello" She got quiet and at first couldn't hear anything, then some sobs was heard. "Hello." She repeated impatient.  
  
"Kathryn?" A very meek Kendall said and Kathryn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes Kendall. It's me, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's ...it's Sebastian..." Her friend sobbed and Kathryn glared at the door he'd just closed.  
  
'Don't I know it?' She thought irritated.  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
Sebastian sat down next to Trina in class. She looked away from him but he leaned closer to her bench.  
  
"Hey don't be mad. I'm sorry about yesterday but it was really an emergency." He grinned flirtatious at her until she gave him a little smile. He'd thought about it and it wasn't just for Kathryn he kept chasing Trina. She was a new obsession of his - he needed to do her. He wanted to see what it was like.  
  
The thought made him grin wider. Poor girl didn't see it coming - then again maybe she did.  
  
"Are we on for tonight instead?" He asked and Trina looked like she had trouble deciding whether to trust him or not.  
  
Sebastian showed her his teeth. "Pleeease, I'll make it worth the vile."  
  
Trina nodded. "Okay, but don't think ..." She looked around and lowered her voice. "Don't think to much of this, okay?"  
  
Sebastian nodded. "You have my word, I'm a gentleman at your service."  
  
At that time Kathryn walking in through the door.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late." She apologized to the teacher and glared angrily at Sebastian as she walked to her seat.  
  
He looked after he and raised his eyebrows with a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
Kathryn shot a dead glared at him and mouthed: 'Bite me'.  
  
He just winked at her and turned his head forward. He figured she'd had to stay on the phone for a while with Kendall. He'd told her they'd never be anything, that she didn't mean anything to him - that he was in love with someone else. Which was true of course but Kendall thought he meant Trina.  
  
This would probably make it easier for Kendall to go after Ted again - so she could hurt Trina and therefore him. He almost laughed thinking about it. Such a chain of events created by only him and Kathryn. Almost made him feel like a God.  
  
He saw Court Reynolds making eyes at Kathryn and felt anger rise in him. He'd never liked Court and this didn't help. Court could never be good for someone like Kathryn - he could hardly give her pleasure.  
  
'Not like me' Sebastian thought and cursed the day their parents had gotten married. He also thought about Blaine and what he'd said about two pies in a pie. Could he be right? Sebastian couldn't help but wonder.  
  
He shook his head a little and glanced at Kathryn over his shoulder.  
  
No, if he'd be with Kathryn, he'd be with her forever. He knew that, he could never love somebody like he loved her.  
  
It made him smile. Before those words had scared him so much - to be in love. He'd made a mockery out of it but he was sure he loved Kathryn and he couldn't stand the thought of her not loving him back.  
  
But he was sure she did. He glanced at Trina. He hoped she'd be easy because she was starting to bore him already. All girls bored him, all girls but one.  
  
*************************************************************************'  
  
A/N: Hi you guys like it or is it too cheesy? I wasn't sure really. Thank you all who have reviewed, it's super nice off you. 


	13. Too good for me

Sebastian came to Trina's house to pick her up at 7 p.m. He was there at the exact right time and played with the thought off trying to get her to invite him up to her room. But when it was her father who opened the door he put all those thoughts aside. It'd have to be another time.  
  
"Hello, I'm Sebastian Valmont." He offered Trina's father his hand. "I'm here to pick up Trina."  
  
Her dad shook his hand firmly and nodded. "Hm, yeah she told me so." He grunted. He kept eyeing Sebastian up and down as if to decide if he was good enough for his daughter or not.  
  
"You know that my daughter has just broke up with her long time boyfriend? She's very vulnerable right now."  
  
Sebastian nodded serious. "Yes I know sit, but that is just why I want to take her out for some fun. We all miss the 'old' Trina."  
  
In that moment Trina came to them. "Hi Sebastian." She glanced nervously at her father. Like she was ashamed she was going out with someone else but Ted. "He's an okay guy dad, we'll just go to the movies." She promised and kissed her dads cheek before taking her jacket.  
  
Sebastian smiled widely at her and offered her his arm.  
  
"Goodbye sir." He said to her father before they left for his car. "Your father is nice." He said and Trina raised an unbelieving eyebrow at him.  
  
"What? Are you joking?" She asked and Sebastian opened the car door for her.  
  
"Why don't you trust me Trina? You always assume the worst of everything I say." He said a little grumpy when he took his place behind the wheel. He didn't start the car but just looked at her wondering and Trina looked a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Eh ...well, I'm not an idiot Sebastian. I've heard your reputation - everybody has and I'm just not one of those girls who think that I can make you fall madly in love with me and change your ways."  
  
Sebastian grinned secretive as he started the car and turned his eyes forward. "You don't know how wrong you are." He said with a little crooked smile at her as he drove away.  
  
He took her to a restaurant that Blaine had recommended. Trina was stiff and he was planning to go all out to make her loosen up. It started well when she saw the restaurant and was impressed.  
  
"Wow, I've read about this place. Apparently it takes forever to get a table." She said looking at the restaurant for the car.  
  
Sebastian grinned again. "Not when you know the right people." He said but then realised that Trina probably wasn't impressed by stuff like that. But then again she seemed impressed.  
  
They got out of the car and gave the keys to the valet before entering and being escorted to their table. After this Trina thought they were going for a movie but Sebastian had something more romantic in mind.  
  
As he asked Trina to tell him more about her charity work and her after school activities he wondered what Kathryn was doing this evening.  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
Kathryn was lying on her bed. She moaned a little as Chad kissed her neck. She let her hands run through his hair as his lips wandered down her body.  
  
As soon as Sebastian had left to pick Trina up she'd called him and asked him to come over. She wanted to show Sebastian that no little story of his could get Chad to resist her.  
  
At first Chad had seemed a little on guard. She'd sat him down and told him that she was in love with him. That she'd never felt anything like it before and that because of that Sebastian was jealous. After that it hadn't been to hard to convince him that she wanted him more then anything and he had surrendered.  
  
She let hard run over Chad's back when he kissed her lips. She started to undress him with a playful grin and he kept kissing her at the same time as stripping of her clothes.  
  
Just as Kathryn was unbuttoning his pants she heard some loud noises from outside her room and it made her frown and wonder. Chad didn't seem to notice.  
  
The noise came closer until someone tried to open her locked door. "Kat, it's me open up baby!" Court called from outside her door and Kathryn immediately pushed Chad away from her.  
  
Chad looked shocked. "You have a boyfriend?" He asked with low, scared voice and Kathryn nodded admitting.  
  
"Yeah, well...yeah." She frowned keeping an eye on the door all the time. "God what does he want?" She muttered to herself as Chad got out of the bed and started to get dressed.  
  
"What are you doing?" She hissed at him as Court knocked on the door again.  
  
"Kat? I know you're there - what are you doing?" He asked.  
  
Chad gestured at the door with his arm. "Your boyfriend is here! What do you think I'm going to greet him naked on the bed?" He looked mad and Kathryn crawled of the bed with a sexy leer. She walked up to him and ran her fingers up and down his chest.  
  
"Come on, this doesn't change anything. I'll get rid of him." She promised tilting her head and Chad looked doubting at her and then the door and back to her. "You are very complex. You know that right?" He asked and Kathryn nodded now in a rush.  
  
"Yeah whatever, get in here." She opened the drawer under he bed and Chad looked like he was going to protest but crawled down obedient when he saw her eyes. Kathryn closed and then grabbed her robe.  
  
"I'm coming Court." She called just as she saw Chad's shirt and put her cover over it. She adjusted her hair on her way to the door and then opened it with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Hi Court." She said with a little yawn. "I was so tired I fell asleep." She said and he entered the room.  
  
"You are really like a little angel aren't you Kat. In bed before 9 p.m." He shook his head. "I think maybe your too good for me."  
  
Kathryn laughed and put her hand on his arms. "Don't be silly Court sweety, I'm your girl."  
  
He seemed proud when she said that and he seemed to grow a few inches.  
  
"Well I came here to see if you didn't want to go out with me, have fun on the town and then ..." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his arms with a meaning look on his face.  
  
Kathryn laughed more uncomfortable this time released herself from his grip.  
  
"Oh, I wish I had the strength Court, but I'm beat. I've had a rough week and a big day ahead of me tomorrow but if you call me tomorrow around three maybe we could go out later?"  
  
Court didn't seem totally pleased with her suggestion but then nodded.  
  
"Okay, Kat. But I'm going to spend the whole evening missing you." He promised and she plastered a smile to her face.  
  
'Make me gag' She thought irritated.  
  
He pulled her into his arms once more and kissed her. Kathryn returned it and then started to push him towards the door.  
  
"Mai-Lee." She called and the Vietnamese girl came to them. "Show Mr Reynolds to the door." Kathryn asked before letting go of Court who looked at her as he walked away.  
  
"I'll call you." He promised and Kathryn stood in the doorway and waved until he was out of her sight. Then she closed it and locked it once more.  
  
"You can come out now." She said and Chad came up from the drawer under the bed. Kathryn leered and slowly walked towards him allowing her robe to slide so that he could see her naked legs. She saw that it made him crazy. He stood up and she came up to him and titled her head back so that he could kiss her.  
  
"Come on now righteous boy. You know you want to." She urged him and he kissed her and she pushed him down on the bed. She straddled him with a victory grin.  
  
"Tonight ...I'll show you what kind of girl I am." She said and leaned down and kissed him.  
  
*************************************************************************'  
  
A/N: And I'm back! It took me a while this time but now I'm back! Sorry about the long wait but I've been *so* busy. Hate exams, hate exams, hate exams ...I can go on =) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chap and thanks ALL who have reviewed.  
  
Jen 


	14. You don't know

Sebastian locked at the blonde lying next to him in his bed. Trina hadn't been so very reluctant to crawling down into his bed after all. She'd practically been begging ....well not begging but she'd been willing.  
  
He closed his journal finished with the part of her and he took the camera from underneath his bed. Sometimes he used to keep it hid there so that he could photograph his conquests. He took two pictures of the sleeping Trina and she moved a little because of the flash.  
  
He hid the camera just in time for her to wake up with a confused, guilty look on her face.  
  
"What ..." She saw Sebastian and he face expression got dark. "Oh my God, it's not morning is it?" She asked scared and Sebastian shook his face.  
  
"No doll face but it's a bit past your curfew I'd suspect." He grinned devilish. "Why? Are you afraid daddy's getting upset?"  
  
Trina shook her head like she didn't believe it. "Oh, God. What am I doing here?" She was about to get out of the bed when she remembered being naked and paused in her moves. "Could you look away?"  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. "It's not like I haven't seen it baby?" He said but then granted her wish and looked away as she hasty got out of bed and pulled on her clothes. She was quick as a weasel and then she noticed the clock and she gasped.  
  
"It's seven o'clock! You bastard! You said it wasn't morning." She exclaimed upset and Sebastian leered at her.  
  
"Woops, didn't mean too ...wait I did." He stood up wearing only his boxers while Trina glared angrily at him.  
  
"Why?" She asked then realised Sebastian wouldn't give her a satisfying answer anyway. "I need to get out of here. I ...don't ever talk to me again." She flung his door open and rushed out just as Sebastian lighted a cigarette.  
  
"Why so sensitive sweepee?" He called after her with a cocky laugh. He walked up to his door and was about to close it when Kathryn's was opened. He was grinning happily but stopped when it wasn't Kathryn that came out - it was Chad.  
  
"Chad?" He said with a slight frown and his friend grinned and nodded.  
  
"You have no idea man, woa, that girls a trip!" He walked laughing down the hall and Sebastian watched him until he heard the front door closing after his friend. Upset he walked into Kathryn's room, still only in his boxers.  
  
She was sitting on her bed, looking at her nails in a sexy little nightgown covering almost nothing over her exquisite body. But Sebastian didn't see that. He was too mad at this moment.  
  
"What the hell did I miss? Since when do you fuck Chad?" He bellowed and Kathryn looked amused at him.  
  
"You don't know all about me Sebastian." She said sweetly looking at his toned body. It almost made her shiver of desire. But she made sure not to let that on.  
  
Sebastian shook his head in anger. "But I should freakin know about this! Chad's my friend." He complained. He hated the thought of Chad having Kathryn before him. It was almost gut wrenching.  
  
Kathryn shrugged a little. "So? You fucked Kendall and she's my friend."  
  
Sebastian shook his head again. "That's not the same." He claimed and Kathryn slid of the bed distracting his thoughts and words when she slowly walked up to him. In that moment he wanted her so badly he couldn't speak.  
  
"It's exactly the same dear brother." She said with her lips close to his. She grinned a little and licked his lips with the tip of her tongue. "You fuck me ... I fuck you." She laughed and walked pass him. Sebastian let out a sigh of frustration.  
  
"Sounds like a treat." He said when he gained his control again and turned around with a self-assured look on his face.  
  
Kathryn walked up to her closet and took some clothes out. "Not for you." She replied grinning.  
  
Sebastian glanced at the messed up bed and felt the anger rise within him again. What was with Kathryn and morons? Court, Chad ...she was just trying to make him crazy. She couldn't possibly have feelings for those guys could she?  
  
He shook his head realising that she was trying to make him crazy and was succeeding! He needed to get her out of his head or he'd go insane.  
  
He noticed Kathryn was looking at him with wondering eyes. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts. "Not really, just ..." He shook his head and made his way to the door. "Want a ride to school?" He asked and Kathryn grinned.  
  
"Don't you have a new girlfriend to drive to school?"  
  
Sebastian grinned crooked. "Are we a bit jealous?"  
  
Kathryn raised her eyebrows. "You wish." She took the clothes to her bed and put them down on it before looking up at Sebastian again.  
  
"Besides, me and Trina - didn't really work out." He shrugged a little. "She wasn't as much fun as I thought she'd be."  
  
He saw that Kathryn enjoyed the thought of him deflowering Trina and getting her into trouble. He could tell by the little smirk and the hint of joy in her eyes. Her eyes usually lacked that joy.  
  
"If you are going to drive me to school I certainly hope that you're planning to get dressed first." Kathryn noted and Sebastian realised he was still only in his boxer.  
  
"Like you haven't been eating me up with your eyes since I walked in?" He said teasing and Kathryn nodded admitting to his surprise.  
  
"I have." She grinned. "You're nice to look at Sebastian. Too bad looks and personality don't go hand in hand, don't you think?"  
  
He just did a face at her and walked into his room.  
  
Kathryn looked after him. She could tell that Sebastian's mind had been all cluttered up with something lately. She hoped it wasn't love.  
  
Oh how she hated people in love! So weak and always looking for confirmation about everything; isn't my boyfriend cute? Do you think he'll like this dress? Does this make me look fat? Do you think he'll find me attractive in it?  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. It was truly pathetic to see people throw themselves at the cross just for a guy or girl. Love! She snorted. Love wasn't real; the only real thing was lust and desire.  
  
She got dressed and was just finished when Sebastian knocked on her door again, dressed and ready too. "Ready foxy?"  
  
She took her heavy backpack and grunted a little. "Yeah." She said and when she came to him Sebastian took the bag from her. She looked surprised but didn't mind since it was heavy.  
  
"Big day today?" He asked as they walked out.  
  
"Yeah, student body meeting and all. Freaking boring ...want to do something fun tonight? 'Cos I could go for a little pick me up."  
  
Sebastian nodded as they left the apartment. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	15. I'm God

"It's all over campus - Sebastian nailed Trina! Can you believe it? Miss Sunshine-I-won't-have-sex-until-I'm-married!"  
  
Kathryn looked at her gossip loving friend Celia. They were sitting in the library preparing for the student body meeting.  
  
"Come on Celia, don't believe in all you hear. Rumours are just rumours, don't judge the poor girl until you've hear her side of the story." Kathryn defended Trina and Celia sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Kathryn Merteuil, always defending the weak and innocent." She said and Kathryn nearly laughed out loud.  
  
"What can I say? I just don't want Trina to be harmed for one of Sebastian's locker room ego-trips." She said sweetly.  
  
"Speaking of Sebastian...how's Kendall?" Celia asked curious. "She haven't been in school since last Friday - he must've shook her up real bad."  
  
Kathryn shrugged. "I'm not sure, she's not taking my calls. Guess I remind her too much of Sebastian." Kathryn looked down in her papers again. She liked gossip, that was why she was friends with Celia, but she was student body president and was expected to hold a speech. And Kathryn never did anything half-good- She needed to focus now, she adjusted some lines so that it'd be perfect.  
  
"I don't understand where you get your strength." Celia said. She had a short concentration span and that was why Kathryn knew she'd never go far. The best Celia could hope for was probably a luxury home wife, but that was probably her goal too.  
  
Kathryn looked at her friend with slight irritation. "It's about focus." She said snappier then she meant.  
  
"And God?" Celia asked glancing at Kathryn's cross around her neck. Kathryn nodded.  
  
"And God."  
  
"I don't believe in God." Celia started and Kathryn had to use all her will power not to moan loudly and lie down on the table. How many times hadn't she been brought into a conversation about God? It seemed to be the topic on everybody's mind when they met her.  
  
Sometimes she just wanted to scream: 'I'm God! At least to you ...I control you, I mould you, I fucking rule you!' But of course she never did.  
  
"Hello sweet things."  
  
Thank God Sebastian came to save her from another pointless, religious rant.  
  
She looked at him as he sat down across the table. "Hello dear brother." She said as she felt his foot caressing her leg under the table. "We were just talking about you."  
  
"Yeah I thought I heard you mention God." He said grinning teasing and Celia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not that, low life! We were talking about you and Trina."  
  
"And Kendall." Kathryn added and Celia nodded at her.  
  
Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't that sound like a nice double sandwich? Celia, wouldn't you happen to want in to? I bet I could make some room." He asked as his foot reached Kathryn's thigh.  
  
Celia grunted disgusted. "Ew, no!" Once she'd had a crush on Sebastian but now she didn't like him anymore.  
  
Sebastian shrugged and turned to Kathryn. He looked at the papers before her. "Your speech?" He asked and Kathryn could ell that there was something he wanted to tell her without Celia being around.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just about done. But could you help me with these parts?" She handed him the paper pointing at a paragraph hoping that Celia would be bored and leave.  
  
It worked. Whenever she sensed real studying Celia disappeared faster then a rabbit on fire.  
  
"I think I'll go find Cassie, but I'll talk to you later okay?" She said while collecting her books.  
  
As soon as she'd left Kathryn allowed herself to moan quietly about the movements of Sebastian's foot. It was getting closer to her panties. She shivered a little and could feel her whole body wishing to respond to his touch.  
  
Then suddenly he removed the foot and put it back in his shoe.  
  
Kathryn looked at him. "Spoilsport."  
  
Sebastian grinned. "I just wanted to hear what happened with Court last night."  
  
Kathryn looked confused.  
  
"I mean I could tell you were preparing for a date last night and therefore I took the liberty of calling your boyfriend to tell him that you felt lonely." Sebastian grinned. He was still bitter of the fact that her boy toy of choice had been Chad. He wished it didn't bug hum that much but it did.  
  
"That was you?" Kathryn said angry.  
  
"Yeah I hope I didn't spoil the whole evening." He laughed and Kathryn grinned.  
  
"I think this mornings events proved that you didn't - it only made it more fun." She tilted her head and gently rubbed her neck while glancing sensual at him.  
  
"Mm, but that Chad sure knows how to please a woman."  
  
This enraged Sebastian - he just wanted to fuck her like nobody ever had right then and there. He was so angry he couldn't even say anything. She was implying that Chad was a better fuck then him! Nobody was a better fuck then him.  
  
Kathryn stood up and took her papers. "See you later Sebastian." She said with an innocent tone of voice.  
  
She pinched his cheek. "And don't worry ...I'm not mad at you for the Court thing ...yet."  
  
Sebastian watched her walked away and it suddenly felt like his pants were to small around the crotch.  
  
He had to have her. 


	16. Naive little suckers

Kathryn came home before Sebastian that afternoon. As she walked to her room it hit her how empty things were without him around.  
  
As she came into her room she threw her backpack away and pressed on the 'play' button on her answering machine. "Hey baby." Court exclaimed the hint of a drunken slur on his voice. Kathryn rolled her eyes with a sigh and walked up to the closet as Court's message continued. It was probably not understandable to any living being.  
  
Kathryn was glad when the phone ringing interrupted it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Kathryn ...it's Kendall."  
  
Kathryn was a little surprised. "Kendall! I thought you were avoiding me or something."  
  
"No, don't think that." Kendall sounded upset. "I was just ...never mind that. I want your help."  
  
Something in the desperate, yet determined sound in Kendall's voice made Kathryn interested. "With what if I may ask?"  
  
"Sebastian." Kendall admitted. "I want him back."  
  
******'  
  
Kathryn looked at Kendall with disbelief. Her phone call had made her very interested and she'd gone over to her friend directly. She couldn't wait to see how someone like Kendall was going to lure Sebastian into her arms.  
  
"I know you probably think that I'm crazy ...but I just love him soo much."  
  
'Jesus Christ.' Kathryn thought tiresome. When would the girls of New York realised that a man like Sebastian didn't change, he never would.  
  
"I understand." She said with a friendly nod. "But I don't see what you need me for?"  
  
Kendall was pacing before her and Kathryn watched her carefully. "Oh no one is closer to Sebastian then you." Kendall looked at her with begging eyes. "And if you lay in a good word for me ...that'll mean something I'm sure. Then I'll just be around him a lot - you know like a friend and then things will just evolve from that."  
  
Kathryn raised one eyebrow - Kendall actually thought this would work? What an idiot!  
  
Kendall sat down next to Kathryn. "This is going to work right? I just know that we had a connection ...why else would he have slept with me?"  
  
Kathryn almost laughed out loud. She'd never known that Kendall was this naïve.  
  
"Eh..." She didn't want to spoil the fun but still felt obligated to point something out. "You know Sebastian and his rep..."  
  
Kendall interrupted her. "I know! I don't believe it, anybody who's that sweet can't possibly have done all those things."  
  
'Stupid cow' Kathryn thought irritated about being interrupted. 'Fine I'll watch you crash and burn' She thought.  
  
She smiled. "I think it's a great idea. Once Sebastian realises what's he's given up he'll come running back to you, I'm sure."  
  
"Oh Kathryn." Kendall hugged her friend but Kathryn sat stiffly with her arms by her side. Kendall pulled away embarrassed. "I'm just so happy."  
  
************'  
  
Sebastian was at home writing his journal. After his encountering with Kathryn in the library he'd been so hot he hadn't been able to focus. His salvation had come with the school's cheerleaders - naïve little suckers. Suck being the word.  
  
He looked at a picture of Kathryn on one of the pages. He wondered how much their parents knew about their relationship - he didn't really care - it was just that if they knew he wondered why they didn't try and stop it.  
  
He remembered when their parents had first got married he'd found his father groping Kathryn in the living room - just the thought of it made him sick to his stomach. Dirty old man.  
  
He heard the door and figured Kathryn was home. Quickly he closed his journal and tucked it under his pillow. He didn't want her to catch him staring at her picture.  
  
But Kathryn didn't even walk into his room to say hi. She disappeared into her own room and Sebastian frowned. He got out of his bed and followed her.  
  
"Oh Kat." He sighed tired when he saw her opening her crucifix, he walked over in a hurry and took it from her before she had time to snort the white powder.  
  
"What the fuck?" Kathryn glared at him. "Give it back Sebastian!" She demanded when he didn't she looked innocent. "I need it." She claimed with her little girls voice.  
  
Sebastian shook his head. "And why would that be?"  
  
Kathryn sighed. "Because Kendall's a pain in the ass, I've just earned myself more responsibilities in school, Court is on me like a slobbering dog all the time and yeah...your friend Chad ...he called with the wish of coming over here for some kinks instead of vanilla...satisfied?" She snapped and sat down on her bed looking grumpy.  
  
Sebastian put the crucifix on a table and walked over to her.  
  
"Bet I know what could relax you." He grinned and forced her onto her back. He ran his fingers up her legs - she was still in her school clothes.  
  
Kathryn moaned a little, not yet showing any interest of stopping him. Sebastian kissed the inside of her thigh and she let out a little "Oh God" as his fingers played with the lining of her panties. Kathryn seemed more then willing to let him go further.  
  
When he was about to somebody behind them cleared their throat and the step siblings both looked at the still open door and Mai Li standing there, embarrassed.  
  
"Mr Reynolds is here." She announced.  
  
Kathryn smiled. "Oh goodie, tell him to wait. I'll be right with him."  
  
Mai Li disappeared and Kathryn pushed Sebastian of her.  
  
"Hey." He complained. "I was under the impression we were in the middle of something!"  
  
Kathryn, who was on her way to her closet, glanced at him over her shoulder. "Well you were under the wrong impression."  
  
Sebastian sighed and lay on his back. "Now Mai Li's probably telling the rest of the staff that I had my head up your skirt."  
  
Kathryn snored. "Please - she can hardly master any part of the English language. I doubt 'go down on' is something they teach her on her night classes."  
  
Sebastian grinned and stood up. "No but since she's worked for you for little over a year - I'd suppose she'd picked up most dirty words of the English language."  
  
Kathryn did a face at him as he walked towards the door.  
  
"I'll leave, I suppose Court wouldn't love finding me here."  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Oh please, he could walk in on me straddling you butt naked and he still wouldn't have a clue."  
  
Sebastian nodded. "Your choice of partner reflects on yourself Kat - think about it." He said.  
  
When he was back in his room he saw her go for her crucifix and snort some. He shook his head and lighted a cigarette. 


	17. Defenceless and alone

Sebastian rushed into Kathryn's room in great anger. She'd been sitting by her desk and now looked at him with surprise.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Sebastian asked and she frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sebastian shook his head. "Kendall! And don't try to weasel your way out of this - I know you must've set up her to this!"  
  
Kathryn folded her arm across her chest and leaned back in her chair. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Cut the bull shit Kathryn. She's been all over me like a leach for the past three days! Your telling me she came up with that herself?"  
  
Kathryn looked amused as she shrugged and stood up. "The girl's obviously in live with you."  
  
Sebastian looked disgusted for a couple of seconds. "Well get her to stop!" He demanded and Kathryn snorted and stood up.  
  
"Excuse me? You get yourself into this shit and I'm supposed to get you out? I don't think so!" She shook her head irritated and Sebastian took a step towards her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm telling you Kathryn I am *not* in the mood for this shit. Now get her to back off or I am going to get really... pissed." He looked serious at her and Kathryn squinted at him.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" She asked with a voice that said: 'Don't you dare.'  
  
But Sebastian didn't back off. He was in a terrible mood and he knew that Kathryn had something to do with this. She pulled her arm free and looked up at him. Even though she was much smaller then him in size she managed to look a lot more threatening then he'd thought she would.  
  
"Let me tell you something Sebastian...don't you dare rush in here and accuse me of something I've never done!"  
  
Sebastian squinted back at her. "And why's that?"  
  
"Because I will screw you over so fast you won't know what hit you!" She put her nose in the air and shook her hair over her shoulders. "Now get out or ..."  
  
"Or?"  
  
She grinned a little. "Let's just say that you will never... ever... be able to go *anywhere* without your diary. I'll snatch it in a heartbeat. And you don't want me to read it do you?"  
  
Sebastian straightened his back and walked towards the door. "We are not through with this!" He said angry before he slammed the door shut after him.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. Sometimes she really hated him.  
  
**********  
  
Just a thirty minutes later Mai Li knocked on Kathryn's door and peaked in.  
  
Kathryn got angry. "My God Mai Li, what have I told you? Knock, wait for my answer and THEN open the door." She shook her head. "Incompetent son of a ..." She muttered and the Vietnamese woman looked down on her feet.  
  
"Sorry Ms Mertuil but you have a guest."  
  
Kathryn waved dismissing with her hand. "Show him in." She said coldly and was surprised when Kendall showed up in the doorway.  
  
'Great' She though, ' Just what I need'  
  
"Hi Kathryn, can I come in?" Kendall asked cautiously and Kathryn didn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.  
  
"Do as you please." She said and turned her attention at her books. She was in an awful mood and had no interest in playing nice. Especially not with Kendall.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm getting that vibe." Kendall tried to smile and Kathryn turned around and looked at her with a very down to business sort of look.  
  
"What did you want?"  
  
Kendall walked closer. "Oh it's Sebastian again." She sighed and Kathryn got stiff immediately. She didn't know if Sebastian was in his room or not - she didn't want him to hear this. She stood up and walked over to the door and closed it carefully, not to drag attention to it. She didn't need him eavesdropping next to the wall either.  
  
"What about him?" She asked when the door was closed and Kendall slumped down on her bed with yet another unhappy sigh.  
  
'God she's never going to leave' Kathryn thought horrified but tried to be supportive.  
  
"I don't think the plan is working - I think he's starting to get more and more irritated at me. I just don't know what to do - I'm crazy about him."  
  
Kathryn nodded. "Well Rome wasn't built in a day. I'd say that you have to keep trying. If you want something you can't just expect it to fall into your lap." She smiled sliding into her miss Goody-two-shoes part easily.  
  
Kendall listened attentively like she was some sort of guru or God. Kathryn loved it.  
  
"Sebastian is a man of well...a very special routine. It's not going to be broken easily." Kathryn looked deeply into Kendall's eyes to make sure that she understood. Then she shrugged a little.  
  
"Otherwise you might as well just give up."  
  
Kendall shook her head immediately. "No, no I don't want to give up." She said reassured now. If she kept trying Sebastian would fall in love. She was so grateful to Kathryn.  
  
Kathryn plastered a smile to her face and got Kendall to stand up and led her to the door.  
  
"Now why don't you go home and prepare for tomorrow. It's going to be a hard day but you can take it - can't you?"  
  
Kendall nodded. "Yes, yes I can. Thanks Kathryn."  
  
Kathryn closed the door in her friends face and walked back to her room. She was just about to close that door when Sebastian once more came rushing in.  
  
She sighed. "What now?"  
  
He looked angrier now. "You didn't think I hear you?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Eavesdropping? Isn't that a little under your league? I thought you'd do something more creative then that." She grinned self-assured.  
  
"I don't care about the way to the action - I care for results." He took her arm and pulled her closer. "I can't believe you put a pest like Kendall on my back without even warning me - and then lying to me ...God you are.."  
  
"Unbelievable." Kathryn finished his line with a sweet smile not seeming to mind that he had her arm in a tight grip. "I know I am, I just thought I'd remind you." She laughed a little and loved seeing the anger grow in his eyes.  
  
"Would you mind letting me go? I have an itch."  
  
Sebastian didn't let her go. Instead he grabbed her other arm and pulled her closer. They were so close there was hardly any air in between them.  
  
Sebastian breathed hard looking at her like he had trouble deciding on what to do. Kathryn just seemed amused, glaring teasing into his eyes.  
  
"Come on now big boy. Let me go ...we both know you will...you don't have the balls to go through with it." She laughed and in that moment Sebastian pulled her even closer and pushed her down on the floor with him on top.  
  
"Ooh." She said delighted and licked her lips. "I'm right here ..." She tried to move her hands but couldn't because of his grip. "All defenceless and alone..." She added teasing challenging him with her eyes. She reached her head up and licked his lips too.  
  
"Come on ...I'm waiting."  
  
Sebastian pressed his lips hard on hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth exploring it to the fullest. To his surprised Kathryn didn't resist but answered to the kiss.  
  
'I knew she likes to be dominated.' He thought before letting himself get lost in touching her and kissing her. Feeling her body respond to his. Oh how he had wished for this. He kept her hands nailed to the floor, holding her wrists tightly as his mouth wondered down to her chest.  
  
Kathryn moaned pleased and giggled a little. "Oh Sebastian."  
  
She tried to move but at the same time like that she couldn't. She loved it when he played manly.  
  
As Sebastian let go of her hands to unbutton her pants and corset top she let her hands slide up in his hair while moaning satisfied.  
  
Neither of them noticed Kendall in the doorway staring at them with an open mouth. She'd left her scarf on the bed and had come back to get it.  
  
"Oh my God you two are sick!" She exclaimed disgusted and Sebastian and Kathryn confused turned their heads.  
  
"Kendall?" Kathryn smiled a little pushing Sebastian off. "I can explain."  
  
Kendall started to back away from them. "Yeah me too - you two are completely fucked up!"  
  
Kathryn stood up. "Come on Kendall, don't say that ...this was just..."  
  
Sebastian stood up to. "Care to join us?" He asked teasing and Kendall moaned even more disgusted and started to run away.  
  
Kathryn was about to follow but Sebastian took a hold of her hand.  
  
"Let her go." He said but Kathryn glared at him.  
  
"Get away from me Sebastian." She snapped before running after Kendall. 


	18. Get a grip

Kathryn closed her bag with a little sigh. It was a quarter to three and Court was picking her up to leave together for the Fourth of July weekend. She was looking forward to getting out of the house and away from Sebastian.  
  
Ever since Kendall had seen them together there had been like a strain between them and they could hardly talk at all without biting each other's heads off - and not like usual. This was in a bad way.  
  
Kathryn didn't like it much but Sebastian was acting like such an idiot all the time that she just couldn't stand him. He pissed her off more then ever.  
  
She put a strand of hair behind her ear and looked around in the room to see if there was something she'd forgotten.  
  
She thought of Kendall as she walked to her closet to get another pair of shoes to wear on her trip. She had been most freaked out about what she'd seen that day. Kathryn and Sebastian entangled on the floor.  
  
Kathryn put her hand on her throat when she thought of it and breathed hard. She had been so turned on that day. She had wanted Sebastian so much that it hadn't ended well if Kendall hadn't gotten there. She shook her head wondering where that would've led them to this day.  
  
If she'd lost her control over Sebastian all would've changed. Maybe he'd left her. She felt a bit sad; then again the way things were now that didn't really matter. Some moments it felt like she'd never talk to him again.  
  
To feel better she reminded herself of Kendall - that stupid cow. She'd been unreasonable running out of the house and trying to get away from Kathryn. They had argued for a while but then Kendall had taken a cab home.  
  
Kathryn had been so mad she'd gone home to Court and ignored Sebastian for two whole days. Even though she knew that it wasn't really his fault.  
  
Back in school Kendall had been trying to get others to believe her that Kathryn was not who they thought she was. However she didn't say what she'd seen but that didn't matter - no one believed her.  
  
Especially not after Kathryn told them that the week Kendall had been away had been because of somewhat of a break down after Sebastian. No one thought that Kendall was telling the truth and because she was trying to bad mouth everybody's favourite girl she got to become an outcast. Hardly anyone spoke to her anymore.  
  
Kathryn grinned a little. If that didn't teach that bitch not to mess with her she didn't know what would. She changed her shoes and looked at her door. Sebastian hadn't even come through it in a week or more. He didn't care anymore.  
  
'Oh get a grip Kathryn. He's just mad - and even if he didn't care then why should you?' She asked herself. She was thinking that this probably was the best - she and Sebastian had been getting far to close. It could never be healthy to be that close to someone. She hated that he made her feel like he did.  
  
She hated that she missed his stupid face, and his stupid voice and his stupid, stupid touch. She felt the anger raise within her once more.  
  
She really hoped that Court would arrive soon. She'd fuck his brains out and make sure that Sebastian heard it.  
  
She opened her closet to change into something sexier.  
  
********  
  
Sebastian was in his room smoking. Unlike Kathryn's door his was open so he had perfect view over her entering or leaving all the time. He flipped some ashes of his cigarette into an ashtray and squinted at the door like he was trying to open it with his mind.  
  
He wondered what she was doing in there.  
  
A life without Kathryn was most utterly empty. They'd fought before but it wasn't like this. He didn't really understand what was so special about this time either it just was. He cursed Kendall for walking in that moment she did.  
  
If she hadn't he knew he'd gotten Kathryn just where he wanted her. He'd gotten to taste her for real. It made him smile a little.  
  
Damn Kendall! If he'd gotten Kathryn then maybe he would've been able to move on. He realised his 'obsession' over her was getting ridicules. Even Blaine had pointed this out to him more then once lately.  
  
Being away from her got to him even more then being around her. It made him crazy not to know what she was planning, or doing and to see her with that idiot Reynolds day in and day out. It was sickening.  
  
Sebastian flinched a little as he saw the familiar figure knock on Kathryn's door. Great, now Court was here to pick her up and take her away for the weekend.  
  
He looked away with disgust. He couldn't even focus on a break up plan to get her away from Court. His mind was so full of her and wishing to hurt her, to love her ...he just couldn't keep his head straight.  
  
He'd been with so many girls lately he couldn't even tell them apart. Anything to spite Kathryn. He looked down on his open journal and the text written in it:  
  
**I wish there was a way to describe what I feel for her. It's not love, it's not hate, and sometimes I'm not sure I even like her. But still there she is - affecting me in all ways imaginable. When she enters a room I can sense it. She's so beautiful, but I have to look out. Her looks are as deceiving as her snake like tongue. I've seen her in action - this is no Mary Sunshine like her mother may think. But I see right through those cold green eyes of hers. She makes life interesting. But I couldn't love her, just like she can't love me. Yet I am strangely drawn to her - I don't know why. But I'm quite sure that once I get her on her back she'll just be like any other girl**  
  
He had written it after living with Kathryn for two or three months. 'Just like any other girl' He thought to himself closing the diary and then sighing irritated when he started to hear moans and the squeaking of her bed from Kathryn's room.  
  
She was doing it to spite him. He knew it and he wouldn't stay for the big finish if that was what she thought. If she left before him coming home then fine - no goodbyes - not like he cared.  
  
He grabbed his coat and a new pack of cigarettes. With his diary under his arm he left the room, making sure he slammed the door harder then necessary so that Kathryn would know that he'd gone.  
  
'Maybe I'll get some peace at Blaine's.' He thought irritated, glancing at Kathryn's door over his shoulder.  
  
********  
  
"Seriously who does she think she is?" Sebastian shook his head for the fiftieth time since arriving at Blaine's.  
  
Blaine looked at him with tired eyes. "Gees Valmont, she's really got your panties in a twist doesn't she?"  
  
Sebastian looked at him annoyed. "No! I'm just saying that it's really ..." He tried to find the right word.  
  
"Really?" Blaine asked teasing.  
  
"Irritating." Sebastian added. "It's irritating that she invites the nazi jock over for some pillow kissing and makes sure that I hear it. Every time I'm home - EVERY TIME"  
  
Sebastian folded his fists looking ready to hit the wall in.  
  
"Well her goal is obviously to annoy you - to her success." The later Blaine added with a lower voice but Sebastian heard him.  
  
"She does not 'annoy' me okay? She bugs the living life out of me but it's not the way you think."  
  
Blaine looked way to satisfied with himself when he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair looking at Sebastian. "Well then Valmont, tell me what I think."  
  
"You think that it's because I have these mooshy feelings for her - which I don't!" He looked away from his friend. "It's pure lust. It makes me mad that she's doing it with him because it should be me! That's all, nothing more okay?"  
  
Blaine nodded a little. "If that helps you sleep at night." He said turning back to his desk and Sebastian leaned over it staring into his friend's eyes.  
  
"Blaine...don't tick me off right now." He warned and Blaine rolled his eyes.  
  
"Please Valmont, like you'd scare me?" He snorted. "The only time you scared me was the time you told me you'd never been attracted to any guy at all - but I've accepted that now." He smiled a little. "Anyhow...I think that you need to do something constructive with this anger inside you. Otherwise you'll never get to do Kathryn ...as far as I see it there is only one big problem."  
  
Sebastian nodded. "Yeah her."  
  
Blaine patiently shook his head. "No! Her pride and okay ...two problems ...there's also Reynolds. She holds on to him because he annoys you - can't you see that?" He shook his head. "God straight people."  
  
Sebastian took a minute to process what his friend had just told him. Then he felt the wonderful, soothing feeling of a plan forming in his head.  
  
He devilish grin appeared on his handsome face. "Do you remember those photos I asked you to take?" He asked Blaine who grinned just as evilly.  
  
"Oh ...you mean the ones on Kathryn sucking her history teacher off after failing a test?"  
  
Sebastian nodded. "Oh yeah, those pictures. I think they might come in hand - don't you?"  
  
He started to walk towards the door and Blaine looked after him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Get those pictures ...we are going to show Court just what his princess is like when he's not around." Sebastian laughed at his own stroke of genius as he walked to his car to get his journal. He had some phone numbers scribbled on a card in there - and tonight he needed to get laid.  
  
*******************************' A/N: More to come I promise.  
  
Hope you like this fic cause I sure love writing it! Thank you all who have reviewed I love you for it =)!!!! Makes my day to hear your nice words. 


	19. That's so sweet

Kathryn had been too wrapped up in her little performance with Court to hear when Sebastian had slammed his door - alerting her that he was leaving. Therefore she had pulled it out for as long as possible and then forced Court to do it once more. Well force might've been the wrong word of choice.  
  
Now she was disappointed - twice and she hadn't come once. Court was lucky to have his appearance going for him cause in bed he wasn't much.  
  
Kathryn adjusted her hair and clothes - they were done now.  
  
"Should I take your bag?" Court asked.  
  
'What you think I'll carry it?' Kathryn thought irritated. "Would you please? I'm afraid it's heavy." She said smiling sweetly.  
  
Court shook his head. "Nah, piece of cake." He took her suitcase and walked towards the door with Kathryn following him.  
  
She was grinning now, expecting to face of with Sebastian. But when she saw the open door and empty desk she could tell he wasn't there anymore. She frowned irritated. She'd loved to see his face expression after hearing her fuck Court.  
  
She peaked into the room to make sure that he wasn't there.  
  
"Valmont isn't home?" Court asked. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"I wanted to say goodbye." Kathryn explained.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet." Sebastian appeared by Courts side. He was grinning. He was very pleased with himself being able to distract Court's driver so that Blaine could sneak the pictures in to the car and down in Courts bag.  
  
Now he looked at Kathryn. She didn't know what was coming - it was truly amusing.  
  
"You wanted to say goodbye ...how nice of you to think of me." He said and she gave him a glare before pasting a smile on her face.  
  
"Well you know me...I just wanted to see that you were okay before I left. I hope you have fun this weekend Sebastian." She said so phony Sebastian was surprised that Court didn't notice. God was he wrapped around her finger - well not for long.  
  
Sebastian nodded. "I surely will. I hope you two have fun too."  
  
Court grinned and put his arm around Kathryn. "Trust me Valmont we will." He said winking and Kathryn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let's leave Court. I'm sure Sebastian has some important date tonight. Let's not keep him anymore."  
  
Sebastian still smiled and his cheeks was starting to ache from it. "Oh well, I guess we'll get time to talk another time." He said and walked into his room. "Bye Kathryn."  
  
"Goodbye Sebastian." She turned to Court. "Well come on then." She said a little grumpy and walked out a head of him.  
  
Sebastian walked out on the balcony and watched them. 'Don't worry Kat, you'll be home real soon.' He grinned. This was greater then he'd expected.  
  
He took his cell phone and called Blaine. "Hey man, need some stuff for tonight ...yeah they're gone. You have a date? I'll swing by before." He hung up and got ready to leave the apartment once more.  
  
He had a date for tonight too since he didn't know when to expect Kathryn back. But he suspected it wouldn't be long.  
  
******************  
  
Sebastian was kissing Ariel's stomach and she giggled.  
  
"It tickles."  
  
They'd done it all that night. Had dinner, gone to some stupid party, looked at some fire works and then Sebastian had gotten the blonde to his place so that he could seduce her - finally. It hadn't been hard since she was quite tipsy by the time - not that it wouldn't have been that hard anyway.  
  
He pulled down her skirt and revealed her naked thighs with a grin. She was beautiful, cuter then most some would say - but he kept seeing Kathryn in his head. It annoyed him to no end. This had got to go to its end because he couldn't take much more.  
  
As he kissed the inside of her thigh he heard the sound of a door opening and closing.  
  
'Kathryn' was his first thought. But that was ridiculous it was so early wasn't it? It couldn't be more then an hour past midnight and it was at least a two-hour drive to Court's countryside house.  
  
But then he heard tumbling steps and Kathryn's door opening. She was home. He looked up from in between Ariel's legs and sighed a little.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked surprised with a little frown on her face.  
  
He smiled apologizing. "It...it's my sister. I just ...I need to go ...check on her." He said and got out of the bed pulling on a shirt.  
  
"What?" Ariel wondered. She wasn't used to being rejected.  
  
"I'll be back." Sebastian promised already out of the room. He walked across the hall and was going to knock on Kathryn's door but noticed that it was open already. He walked in and closed it behind him.  
  
"Kat?" He asked squinting in the dark. He thought he saw something move on the bed.  
  
"Sebastian?" A weak voice replied confirming his suspicions. He walked over to the bed and turned on a lamp. When he saw her face he was shocked. Her mascara was smudged like she'd been crying and her eyes told him that she'd taken something illegal and probably too much of it.  
  
"Oh Kat." He said a bit disappointed and sat down as she crinkled her eyebrows.  
  
"Leave me alone." She slurred and turned away from him. Sebastian took a hold of her shoulder and turned her back towards him.  
  
"Okay what's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head.  
  
"Everything's fucking peachy keen." She muttered. "I said leave me alone." She clarified opening her eyes more and glaring at him. "And turn of the freakin light." She added shielding her eyes from the glow with the back her hand.  
  
Sebastian stood up with a sigh and went to get her a glass of water. He came back shortly and sat down on the side of her bed again. He took a hold of her shoulders and forced her into a half sitting position.  
  
"Drink this." He ordered putting the glass of water to her lips. She crinkled her nose and shook her head a little with closed sleepy eyes.  
  
"I don't want to." She said stubbornly and he sighed a little.  
  
"Either you do it or I'll force you ...guess you can figure out which part is going to be easier for you."  
  
She opened her eyes and glared deadly at him but he didn't care. "I hate you." She mumbled but drank the whole glass and then lay down on her pillows again. "Mm soft." She mumbled.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Sebastian asked and Kathryn shook her head.  
  
"Why so you can gloat?"  
  
"I wouldn't..." He got a look from Kathryn. "Okay I would but I won't...not now...come on Kat. I can see something is clearly wrong."  
  
She pouted her lower lip and for a second he actually thought she was going to cry. Now he was seriously concerned. What had that dick done to his Kathryn?  
  
She sniffled and then shook her head. "Go away Sebastian. I know you're not alone so go back to your little bimbo and ...and leave me alone. You will anyway ... sooner or later ...better make it sooner."  
  
He could tell by her faint ranting that she hardly knew he was there anymore. He felt sad seeing her like this. She was so alone...something struck him then and there. He was alone too. It left an annoying feeling in his gut like somebody had stuck a cold knife there.  
  
Kathryn moaned a little and pulled her cover over her body with a tiny whimper. "All gone." She mumbled something that Sebastian couldn't tell what and then she fell asleep.  
  
He looked down on her and gently let his hand caress her hair. She looked so tiny and innocent. Mascara over her face, sleeping but not at peace - he could tell by her eyes moving under her lids and her twitching moves. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
  
It was like a new Kathryn. He felt a bit bad knowing that he was the cause of this - but he'd make it up to her.  
  
By now he had forgotten all about Ariel and lay down next to Kathryn. He put his arms around her and felt her moving closer to him automatically. With her back at his front he put his nose in her hair.  
  
He closed his eyes and moved a little closer and wrapped his arms tighter around Kathryn.  
  
He didn't see it but as his arms lay protectively around her a little smile appeared on Kathryn's lips and she sighed gently. 


	20. In broad daylight

Kathryn woke up the following morning with a pounding headache. She moaned a little and squinted at the light coming through her windows.  
  
"Uh." She sighed and turned around to pull the cover over her head. She didn't notice him until she faced him - Sebastian lying in her bed, resting peacefully.  
  
She found herself smiling at him and immediately shook it off. What if he woke up and found her staring at him like that with a silly smile on her lips. There'd be no end to his gloating.  
  
She frowned a little not remembering why Sebastian was lying in her bed. She couldn't remember one time he'd done that. She'd crawled down in his many times but he'd never crawled down in hers - at least not just to sleep.  
  
She suddenly got a faint memory of the day before and rubbed her forehead. It had a severe pain and she knew that she shouldn't have mixed that coke with champagne and what else she'd been drinking. She couldn't even remember.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed lying down on her back again. Breathing deeply.  
  
Court - Court had dumped her! How dared he?  
  
She remembered it more and more for every breath she took. They'd gotten to his family's estate and they'd been taken to their rooms. Because of his parents they had separate rooms even though they hadn't planned on using one of them.  
  
Kathryn had played nice drinking tea and all with his folks and then went to get freshed up for dinner. Court had come to her room as randy as ever but she'd refused to have sex with him then.  
  
Dinner had been dull and he'd seemed strangely distant and hadn't talked to her once. Afterwards they'd driven off although Court had had too much to drink already.  
  
He'd been angry by that time and had muttered about something she didn't hear. Watching the fireworks she'd decided to soften him up by giving him head.  
  
He'd passed out and she'd been so mad she'd slapped him back into consciousness.  
  
After that the bad begun. They'd gotten into this major fight and he'd called her things that had made her so mad she'd wanted to slap his head off of him. Or kill him.  
  
Just thinking about it made the anger rise within her. Who was he to dump her? Cause he had dumped her - just like that.  
  
"Kat, this isn't working out for me. You're not who I thought you were." That he'd gotten out from his drunken, idiotic slurring mouth.  
  
She'd felt it like a kick in the face. Him breaking up with her? Didn't he know that the only reason she kept him was because he amused her? It was unbelievable. And from there it hadn't got better. They'd fought and she had a weak memory of slapping him - or maybe even punching him.  
  
Before he'd told her he didn't want to see her again but offered her to stay for the weekend anyway. Of course she hadn't - stay as his sex toy? She was the one in control or nothing! Besides...she wanted him to be forced to explain to his parents, why the darling Kathryn had left in the middle of the night.  
  
She'd had his father wrapped around her finger after three seconds and no doubt he'd think that it was Court's fault that she'd left.  
  
She looked at Sebastian sleeping again. He'd been there for her last night. She didn't remember that much since the whole two-hour drive home she'd snorted and gotten drunk in the back of a limo.  
  
'Water' She thought and saw the empty glass on the other side of the bed. That was so sweet. She shook her head and got out of bed.  
  
She didn't need to get all soft now. She needed to do something constructive with her anger, kill her headache and preferably take some Valium.  
  
She noticed that she hadn't undressed last night and sighed but pulled a robe on anyway. She walked towards the door and stood face to face with a blonde girl.  
  
"Have you seen Sebastian?"  
  
"What?" Kathryn frowned and quickly closed her door behind her. She didn't need anybody else to find out about her and Sebastian.  
  
"Sebastian, your brother."  
  
Kathryn shook her head. "No! Haven't seen him since yesterday."  
  
The blonde looked like she was going to explode. "That asshole!" She put on her jacket and adjusted her long blonde hair. Kathryn almost rolled her eyes - what was with Sebastian and blondes?  
  
"When you see him...tell him...tell him to never call me again!" The blonde rushed out and Kathryn followed with a little smile.  
  
"I'm sorry what's your name?" She called but the girl slammed the front door without answering the question.  
  
Kathryn was about to go to the bathroom to get her Valiums when she realised. Sebastian had blown off that babe for her. At first she was thrilled but then an anxious feeling started to grow in her stomach.  
  
Sebastian had blown of a girl for her?  
  
She didn't know what to think. Was this good or bad? Why had he done that? It didn't make sense. Sex or no sex...the choice had once been so obvious for him. What was happening to him?  
  
She was worried. He couldn't be changing, guys like him didn't change. They just didn't.  
  
Hers stomach felt weird and her head felt light. Her skin was slightly itchy; it usually was after a party night. She needed her valium she could feel it, she breathed hard and had to support herself on a chair not to fall down.  
  
She closed her eyes when the room started spinning.  
  
"Sebastian." She mumbled before she fell into a pile on the floor.  
  
***********'  
  
Sebastian woke up with a big yawn and looked around.  
  
Kathryn's room - he was lying in Kathryn's room. But he couldn't see Kathryn.  
  
He sat up and scratched his head, moaning a little. He yawned again after looking around. Nope, no Kathryn in sight. Where had she gone to now?  
  
He got out of the bed and walked towards the closed door. He didn't think about Ariel until he walked into his own room and saw the angry note she'd left on his bed. He threw it away before even looking at it. He didn't want to think about her.  
  
He pulled on some pants suspecting that Kathryn was in the kitchen having her breakfast. He thought he'd join her.  
  
He looked around to the room to see if he'd forgotten anything but he hadn't and left. As he got closer to the sitting room he frowned. He saw something on the floor and when he saw that it was Kathryn he rushed up to her and kneeled by her side.  
  
"Kathryn?" He asked worried lifting her upper body into his arms. "Kathryn?" He repeated and then shook her gently. She didn't respond and he shook harder. "Kat?"  
  
He was really worried now. He lifted her up and carried her back to her bed where he put her down. He didn't know what to do! He couldn't call the doctor - she was full of crack! Her mom would kill her!  
  
He thought for three seconds and then called Blaine who came over in about ten minutes - a record.  
  
"Valmont, where is she?" He wondered when Sebastian met him by the door.  
  
"In her room." Sebastian said as they hurried there.  
  
Blaine shook his head when he saw her. "This is so fucked up." He sat down by her. "We should try and wake her up." He thought.  
  
It turned out that wasn't as hard as they'd thought it'd be. They forced her too drink three big glasses of water and then Blaine got her out of her clothes.  
  
"Man Kat, you do know how to scare a guy." He said and Kathryn moaned a little, still not really aware of what was going on.  
  
"Well you came didn't you." She said and Blaine laughed.  
  
"I did" He glanced at Sebastian over his shoulder. "I didn't want Valmont to go through the roof or something."  
  
"What would you do if you found somebody who might as well be dead on the floor? Gees Kat, you have to quit this shit!"  
  
Kathryn moaned something that sounded like 'Whatever mom'  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. He was calmer now when she was awake. Before ...he couldn't even remember what he'd thought before.  
  
Blaine looked at him. "I think she's still high...she needs something to take the edge of it."  
  
Sebastian sighed. "Like what?"  
  
"Valium." Kathryn mumbled and Sebastian rolled his eyes again. That she could say with no problem.  
  
He went to the bathroom and didn't find any there, which was unusual since both Kathryn and her mom used them frequently. Her walked to her mom's own bathroom and didn't find any there either.  
  
He came back to Kathryn's room.  
  
"We don't have any...Blaine you got any?"  
  
Blaine shook his head. "No way!"  
  
Sebastian raised his eyebrows. Blaine usually had all other medicines there was in the country, at least the ones that needed a prescription or was illegal.  
  
"That shit makes me flaky." Blaine explained.  
  
Sebastian sighed and grabbed his coat. "Fine, I'll go out and get some." He muttered irritated that he had to get something to stuff Kathryn with even more shit!  
  
But if it made her better it was worth it. Now she had to wake up - when this was over he was getting her off that shit!  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
A/N: Whoaho!!!! I got to chapter 20!!!!!! Thanks to you guys I might say!!! Didn't think I'd make it this far =) Now I'm happy thanks for Reading!!! Keep it up 'cos this ain't over yet. 


	21. I'm sorry, did I scare you?

Sebastian was gone for a long time and when he came back he wasn't in a good mood. He'd managed to get no pills! Kathryn's doctor had refused to get him a prescription since he thought she'd reached her quota for a month.  
  
Sebastian had even tried to bribe him to no luck. He'd gone to another doctor but unfortunately that doctor knew Kathryn's doctor and refused to sell him some either. The drug store had checked him up on the computer (he'd bought valiums for her before) and even they thought both he and Kathryn had reached their limit.  
  
He came back to Kathryn and Blaine.  
  
"Long time no see...thought you'd moved to Europe or something. Did you get any?" Blaine asked as soon as he walked in.  
  
Sebastian threw his coat away from him. "No."  
  
Kathryn moaned. "What'd you mean - no?"  
  
Sebastian shrugged. "I mean no. As in I didn't get any 'cos some little missy here has reached both our quotas on buying that shit."  
  
Kathryn moaned again and Blaine grinned.  
  
"What're you grinning about?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Blaine stood up from the side of Kathryn's bed. "Oh I bet you the school nurse has some."  
  
Sebastian frowned. "The school nurse? What - you think she's in school? Now?"  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh like she has a life!"  
  
"Well that's true. Hm, that might be a good idea. A little breaking and entering...something to cheer up the night."  
  
Blaine nodded. "Exactly, the school ought to be closed now but I happen to have some keys in my possession."  
  
Sebastian was surprised. Blaine could get him most stuff but keys to the school ...that was good even for him. "Really?"  
  
"Would I lie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes again. "Well I'm not okay Valmont?"  
  
Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Didn't mean to get your panties in a twist."  
  
Blaine smiled sweetly. "Ooh, you think about my panties?" He said delighted and Sebastian just grinned as a response before he went over to Kathryn.  
  
"Kat? Are you with us?" He asked and she moved a little, she was totally out of it.  
  
He resisted the urge to sigh. "Kathryn, we're going to get you your pills but you'll owe us! I'll have Mai Li check in on you while we're away."  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes or at least tried to. "Not that dumb..."  
  
"Be nice to the servants little girl." Blaine advised. "Considering they know all your dark secrets." He added looking at Sebastian who shot him a glare.  
  
"You'll be okay." He said to Kathryn before straightening his back. "So, go home and change and meet me by the school in half an hour." He told Blaine who nodded giddy like a schoolgirl.  
  
"It's been too long since we did something like this." He said as they walked out of Kathryn's room leaving her alone in her sleepless lethargy.  
  
*********'  
  
Sebastian sat in his car waiting outside the school for Blaine who was ten minutes late.  
  
"Sorry, had to find quieter *and* matching shoes" He explained and Sebastian just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay...you got the key right?"  
  
"Yeah of course...I'm not stupid."  
  
Sebastian looked at Blaine in silence. "Well can I have it?" He asked then impatient and Blaine pulled it out of his pocket.  
  
"It's for the gym. We'll have to go from there."  
  
"As long as we get in." Sebastian walked ahead. It didn't take them long and no trouble at all to get in to the school. "You know, security here really sucks." Sebastian said when they were walking down the hall.  
  
"Well that's because they trust people Valmont... reliance or something...really I've read about it."  
  
Sebastian laughed and then came to a sudden halt and hid behind a wall forcing Blaine with him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fuck she's here." Sebastian peaked around the corner seeing the light on in the nurses office. "God is she pathetic?"  
  
Blaine nodded a little. He'd figured she'd be there. "I have an idea." He said with a sudden grin on his face.  
  
**********'  
  
The school nurse Mrs Beret was in her office filing charts and making necessary phone calls. She was behind with her work due to the hazard the kids put her through during the weeks. Coming to her with every minor injury to get out of class. Damn kids.  
  
She had a box of chocolates by her side to comfort herself with and just put one in her mouth when a knock on the door made her flinch.  
  
Who was there besides her? With a slight frown on her face and shaky legs she walked up the door and opened it standing face to face with the handsome Sebastian Valmont.  
  
"Mr Valmont, what on earth are you doing here?"  
  
She didn't think much about him holding his hands behind his back. He smiled charming.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact you did. Now what are you doing here?"  
  
Sebastian titled his head. "Didn't mean to scare you ...promise." Her irritated looks made him smile bigger and more heart melting. "I'm here because I think I forgot my camera bag here before."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "When?"  
  
He shrugged a little. 'Don't be a hassle you stupid...'  
  
"Oh, before, probably long time ago...didn't remember it before since I have several. But my dad wants this one back and well ...this is the only place it can be on."  
  
She didn't believe him. "I haven't seen it."  
  
"Can you check?" Another heart melting smile. "For me, promise I'll be gone as soon as you do. Just need to make sure that it isn't here."  
  
She nodded a little and turned around. As soon as she did Sebastian moved quickly and put his arm around her to hold her and his other so that he could press his hand to her mouth. In his hand he had a handkerchief with chloroform.  
  
"Blaine." He hissed and Blaine rushed into the room and the medicine cabinet. "It's locked."  
  
Sebastian shook the drifting nurse. "Keys?" She just glared at him and he stared back. "Keys." He demanded louder and she nodded at her desk.  
  
Blaine found them and opened the cabinet. "Wooh." He let out when it was open. "She has a lot of goodies in here. And when I say a lot I mean A LOT!"  
  
Sebastian nodded irritated. "Yeah, yeah, take whatever but just make sure you take what we came for." He looked down on the nurse who just fainted in his arms. He took away the chloroform and put her down gently on the floor.  
  
"We should probably get the hell out of here before the janitor stops by or something." He said and Blaine nodded and threw him some cartons of valium.  
  
"For your lady." He said before closing the cabinet and rushing out together with Sebastian.  
  
************'  
  
They were home with Kathryn shortly after that and gave her some valiums which almost immediately cleared her up. She smiled weakly when the pain eased.  
  
"Thank you." She mumbled and Sebastian smiled.  
  
It had been worth it. She was going to be okay. He didn't even care what would happen when the school nurse came to. She couldn't prove anything.  
  
He grinned. Things like these made life interesting.  
  
He looked at Kathryn once more before he decided to leave her alone to sleep it off. The important thing here was that she owed him now. He couldn't wait to collect. 


	22. All this pain

Kathryn woke up with a tired moan the next morning when Mai Li put down a tray with breakfast next to her bed. Before she had time to tell the little woman off Mai Li explained.  
  
"Your brother told me to make sure you had breakfast. He said he was stepping out for a while but that he wanted to talk when he comes home."  
  
Kathryn frowned a little and waved dismissing at Mai Li.  
  
"Leave me." She demanded.  
  
"But..." Mai Li glanced at the tray and Kathryn glared at her.  
  
"I said LEAVE." She snapped and Mai Li folded her hands in front of her and nodded before leaving the room.  
  
Kathryn moaned again and flung her legs over the bedside. She ran her hand through her hair and then realised that she was naked.  
  
"Best for him that it was Blaine." She muttered thinking of Sebastian. She pulled on a robe and threw a disgusted glance at the breakfast tray. Her face expression brightened when she saw the two little white pills. Her valiums.  
  
She took them and swallowed them with a zip of the orange juice from the tray.  
  
As the calm spread within her she walked up to her closet to get dressed.  
  
She had no plan to be home when Sebastian came back. Them 'talk' that could not be good in anyway. Also she needed to think.  
  
There was something that was bothering her about Sebastian. She had a bad feeling about the fact that he'd blown off sex with a pretty girl just to sleep next to her.  
  
That made it seem like he was...in love.  
  
But she knew he wasn't. The thought was ridicules. Sebastian in love with her - stupid. Still it gave her a nauseous sort of feeling.  
  
She got dressed and applied some make up quickly. She felt much better to day, the other day had been a living nightmare.  
  
Lucky her Sebastian had been there to save her from it.  
  
'Stop thinking about him' She told herself in her head. When she was dressed and ready she grabbed a purse and left the house with a head full of serious thoughts.  
  
*******'  
  
Kathryn didn't come home until late that night and it was of no surprised of hers to find Sebastian waiting for her in her room.  
  
"Hello dear brother." She said calm. She'd thought things over long and hard and she had reached a decision.  
  
He looked at her with a little annoyance in his eyes and took the cigarette from his mouth and blew out some smoke.  
  
"I figured you'd disappear when Mai Li gave you my message."  
  
Kathryn shrugged a little and threw her purse on her bed along with her jacket.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. I needed some air and I stepped out."  
  
Sebastian laughed scornfully. "Yeah, and your mom's a virgin." He put out his cigarette and stood up. "I think you know why I'm here."  
  
Kathryn played stupid. "No, tell me."  
  
He smiled widely and walked closer to her. When he was close enough he put his hand on her shoulder and let his fingers slide down her arm.  
  
She followed his fingers with her eyes and felt the tension grow between them. Then she lifted her eyes and looked into his.  
  
"I'm here to...collect." He said soft and his mouth started to search it's way to hers. But right before their lips met she pulled away and he sighed.  
  
"Collect what?" She asked teaseful and walked away from him and up to her desk and lighted a cigarette.  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes and then turned around to face her again.  
  
"Don't try and pull this shit. You know what I want." He said snappy and she grinned lifting her eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Oh, I know what you want ...but why would I give it to you?"  
  
Sebastian frowned a little. "Excuse me?"  
  
Kathryn looked innocent and smiled. "Why would I give it to you?" She repeated.  
  
"Who was it that saved your life yesterday?"  
  
"Oh don't be so overdramatic. It's not like it was an overdose. Just a little headache." She shrugged dismissing at the matter and Sebastian's eyes got bigger like he couldn't believe what she was saying.  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
She shook her head. "No." She said sweet and simple but still it gave him the urge to strangle her.  
  
He breathed hard and had to count to ten before he could continue. "I broke into the school and drugged the school nurse to get you those stupid pills - don't come bullshit me like I haven't done anything for you!"  
  
Kathryn looked indifferent leaning against the desk with a cigarette in her hand. Sebastian was furious at her but he still couldn't help but noticing her bare legs and how sexy she looked standing like that - it made it hard for him to keep his thoughts straight.  
  
"Don't get me wrong Sebastian, I'm very grateful." She walked up to him with a grin on her face. "But I never asked you, I don't owe you anything,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You did it free will, no demands made...I don't owe you anything." She repeated the last pleased with herself and saw how his jaws got tense. She loved it; it made him look so masculine and sexy.  
  
'Keep it cool' She told herself and kept staring into his angered eyes.  
  
He took another step at her and grabbed her wrist. "Don't be such a bitch Kathryn, I can see that you want it too."  
  
She dropped her cigarette and looked at it on the carpet.  
  
"Look what you made me do."  
  
Sebastian threw a glance at it and then stepped on it so that it stopped burning. Kathryn giggled a little. She didn't protest to him still holding her wrists in a tight grip.  
  
They stared at each other and then Kathryn pulled free and walked over to her door and opened it for him.  
  
"I think you should leave Sebastian. I'm expecting company."  
  
Sebastian grinned at her. "By who? Is it dear Court begging you to take him back? Or is it you begging him to take you back."  
  
Kathryn's face expression turned dark. "I don't beg."  
  
Sebastian laughed. "You are truly one sad being Kat, you know that?"  
  
Kathryn squinted at him. "And you are pathetic so don't come here and try and pretend that you are better then me...you're not."  
  
Sebastian shrugged as he walked towards the door. "At least I'm not a slut." He said when he was right next to her. She slapped him hard and he closed his eyes. He didn't know who was hurting the most - him or her.  
  
"Bitch." He muttered.  
  
"Get out." She looked down on her feet for a couple of seconds and then stared into his eyes. "You're nothing to me Sebastian, now leave me alone...I need to get ready."  
  
Sebastian felt the anger rise within him and had to look away from her for a couple of seconds. He couldn't even stand her right now.  
  
He leaned closer and forced himself to look into her eyes. He put his hands on her sweater and ripped it so that he bra became visible. Kathryn looked down shocked and Sebastian tilted his head.  
  
"There, ready." He said and left her.  
  
Kathryn glared after him and then closed the door and leaned towards it with sigh. She had to push him away. She simply had to. 


	23. I can't stop thinking about you

Time had passed. Neither Kathryn nor Sebastian was sure how much time. Days without school just kind of melted together in a blur of freedom.  
  
Days without one another melted together into a blur of boredom.  
  
Kathryn knew she missed Sebastian, even though she'd never admit it. Days of ignoring him were almost painful. She hated it. It wasn't supposed to be this way, it was supposed to be easy.  
  
She could see in Sebastian's eyes that he was hurting to. And she hated even more that she cared.  
  
She shook her head and focused on other more important things. It had come to her attention that Court Reynolds had fallen for someone new. Cecile Caldwell, she was starting Manchester that fall and Kathryn had volunteered to take care of the poor girl.  
  
She'd take care of her all right. She'd pay for what Court had put her through and Court would hurt over the fact that his innocent little girl wasn't as innocent as he wanted her to be. No one was and he'd have to learn that.  
  
Kathryn's mind drifted back to Sebastian. He'd come up with the most ridicules idea of him seducing the headmaster's new daughter before school started. His head was getting far to big. She hadn't been able to resist the urge to challenge him.  
  
As Kathryn lay back on her bed a satisfied grin appeared on her face. The bet was on.  
  
Lately she and Sebastian had been drifting, she knew it was her fault but it'd been a necessity. But right at this moment she felt closer to him then ever. They had the same ways of thinking.  
  
She wouldn't loose the bet. Sebastian was in over his head trying to seduce that little magazine goody two shoes girl, Babette or whatever her name was. He was trying to prove to her that he could have anyone and that he didn't need her. But still she knew he did.  
  
If he got the virgin in bed she'd have sex with him. She'd thought about it and maybe it was time to give him a piece of her. Maybe.  
  
She hated to feel this unsure. Why did Sebastian have this power over her? No one had ever had that and now her insides were all a big mess.  
  
She frowned and rubbed her forehead. Her head was in pain. She rolled over and pulled out a drawer next to her bed. She didn't find her valiums.  
  
'Sebastian' She thought. He and his stupid ideas of getting her clean. Why didn't he understand that she needed it?  
  
'I hate you Sebastian' She thought irritated and rolled of her bed to get her cross from her vanity table. She snorted a little and then shook her head.  
  
Sebastian. How could he get under her skin like that?  
  
Now she just had to find a way to get him to seduce that little twit Cecile Caldwell. She couldn't believe Court actually like that idiot.  
  
Her and her moronic mother would pay. And Court, she wished she could do something worse against him but then someone could trace it back to her and that wouldn't be good.  
  
She scratched her arm and rubbed her forehead again. Sebastian. He was in her mind, all over her head. She couldn't stand it. Why couldn't she just let him go?  
  
Frustrated and irritated she grabbed her purse determined to go out and get Sebastian Valmont out of her head.  
  
*****  
  
Sebastian was most pleased over the outcome of things. Sure he'd been so mad and irritated at Kathryn lately he could've killed her most days but now... the bet. He'd win it and he'd do her.  
  
He'd do her until she couldn't take it anymore. And then he'd have her out of his system. He was sure of it.  
  
He looked at the picture of Annette Hargrove in seventeen magazine. She was so pure it was sickening. And her boyfriend - Trevor - he'd be no trouble. Probably not even if he came with her in a leash.  
  
Sebastian laughed. 'Trevor understands.' Kathryn was right, Trevor must be a fag.  
  
If he came along with Annette then maybe Blaine could get something to do. Sebastian lighted a cigarette and inhaled deeply.  
  
He saw Kathryn in front of him. No way he'd lose this bet. Kathryn would be his, finally. The thought exhilarated him to no limit.  
  
'What's with you?' He asked himself. He'd never gotten this excited over a girl before. After all she was just a girl.  
  
He grinned a little. No she wasn't just a girl - she was his girl. He got scared the second he'd thought that. She wasn't his girl, she was just a temporary obsession of his that would be cleared out once he'd gotten her in bed.  
  
He shook his head to get her image out of his head. He put out his cigarette and grinned at Annette Hargrove's sweet smile.  
  
She didn't stand a chance.  
  
He stood up and grabbed his coat. He'd go over to his aunt and pay Annette a little visit. He'd be surprised if he wasn't done with the whole deal that night.  
  
He glanced at Kathryn's closed door. 'You just wait babe, you just wait.' He smiled pleased as he left the house to get to his darling car. Kathryn would never win this from him, never.  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long but here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon. 


	24. The sadest thing

A/N: This it'll be kind of a long chap. And it's the *beginning* for a wrap up of this story. But remember, not done yet. Keep reading. ************************************************************************'  
  
Kathryn left home due to an empty house. She was going shopping. She felt the pain in her head and stomach; it had been gnawing away at her all day. A constant soar feeling surrounded her.  
  
And it was all Sebastian's fault. She didn't understand what was wrong with him. Why he was spending all this time with that blonde little virgin Annette.  
  
A bet was a bet, she understood that better then anyone, but this was too much. He ... he actually liked that girl.  
  
She sat down on a chair in a store since she was feeling dizzy. Sebastian was going to leave her. She didn't know if she could take it.  
  
"Coffee miss?" Someone asked and she tried to shake her head but she wasn't sure if it was visible. The guy stood by her side awfully long and eventually she turned her head at him but looked at him with distant eyes.  
  
"No...thank you." She mumbled and stood up to get away from him. She started to stroll around the store with zero interest.  
  
What did anything matter now? If Sebastian ... God she couldn't even think about the possibility. If Sebastian fell for that little twit ...he'd always been one to follow his emotions. Only thing was the until now he's emotions had been for her.  
  
She'd always told herself that she and Sebastian were two of a kind. She'd made plenty of speeches to make him realise that. That same day actually.  
  
She'd also told herself that Sebastian was like her - he couldn't change. He was who he was and he was proud of it. Now she started to doubt it. He was like others, weak and needy. He needed love and affection - it was disgusting.  
  
She put a dress back on the rack with the sudden need for air. She left the store without any purchase and the store clerk looked surprised after her. Kathryn Merteuil was not famous for leaving a store without buying anything.  
  
Kathryn walked down the street. Everything felt so different. She had always been afraid that Sebastian would leave but she'd also always hoped and wished that he wouldn't.  
  
'Why did we make that stupid bet? If we hadn't Sebastian still would've loved me.'  
  
She thought of how things had developed since Annette came into the picture. She hadn't been that worried. Not until she'd seen him spying at the twit through the window, then he'd gone out and kissed her and argued and left. The worst part was that Kathryn had seen that he'd been upset. He wasn't supposed to get worked up by others; she was the one who could push his buttons. All other girls were just ...girls.  
  
'Why am I getting so worked up over this?' She wondered and at that moment she remembered the pain she'd felt when she'd seen them kiss goodbye the other night. He'd been so gentle and sweet to that Annette girl.  
  
He didn't want or need her anymore.  
  
'Well maybe I don't need him either. That stupid...' Kathryn couldn't even think of something mean. She closed her eyes and walked into another store just to avoid the people on the street.  
  
Earlier that day she'd paid Sebastian a little visit in his room. She'd given him a speech, her last hope to reach out to him before he was all gone in Annette. She thought she'd reached through to him but as she'd looked into his eyes when he'd left she'd seen the hurt and pain.  
  
He was in love.  
  
If he broke up with Annette it didn't matter coz he still would love her. He wasn't like her at all. It had all been a lie and deep down she was sure that she'd already know this was how it was going to go some day.  
  
She held a dress in front of her and directly wondered what Sebastian would think about her in it. Probably that she was hot but that didn't matter anymore when he didn't want her. When he was going to strut around holding hands with little miss Perky headmaster daughter.  
  
She couldn't let that happen to him. It was just wrong, Sebastian was one of the best players of their time and school. He couldn't throw all that away. He couldn't be satisfied with Annette could he?  
  
She decided to buy the dress. Hopefully it'd turn his head in the right direction. Unless 'love' was all over his mind and heart. Disgusting.  
  
She walked to the counter and paid for the dress and some new lacy underwear. Sebastian would love it and maybe he'd get the chance to see it.  
  
As she walked out of the store she gasped. What was this? What was wrong with her? Why was she obsessing over him?  
  
So he wanted to get it on with a prude virgin, that was his problems and his mistakes. But still it hurt in her and that was bad. That proved she was weak and she wasn't weak. She wasn't.  
  
She felt that she was breathing harder when she felt worried. She wasn't weak. Damn him, damn him and his stupid feelings and getting under her skin.  
  
She had to get him out of her head. She had to get him out of her skin. She had to get him out of her heart.  
  
She picked up her cell phone and called Ronald. She'd prove to Sebastian that she didn't need or want him.  
  
*******'  
  
Sebastian was wiping his eyes. What was wrong with him? Why was he shaking and all upset over this. He didn't really love Annette.  
  
Sure she was sweet and innocent but that wasn't his ride. He was a 'bad boy' so to speak. And as Kathryn earlier had pointed out - he had a reputation to look after.  
  
If he didn't break Annette's heart now he would later on and then she'd take it even harder. Not that he really cared, he just kind of wanted to spare her feelings.  
  
'What's wrong you puss? You care and you know it' He thought but shook his head. 'I don't care, I don't care about anybody' another part of his brain told him.  
  
He felt so torn. Torn in his head but also torn between Kathryn and Annette. He loved them both, and he didn't know whom to choose.  
  
Kathryn was all he'd ever wanted, but she'd also been in his life several years and off what he'd seen so far she'd never give herself to him. She was like a block of ice most days but with a fire burning on the inside. Yet he hadn't been able to melt the blocks of ice surrounding her yet and who knew if he ever would.  
  
Annette was sweet and would stay faithful. Although she'd probably expect the same from him. And she probably was more vanilla then kinks. Boring thought. But the only thing that surrounded her heart was love for him.  
  
The choice should be simple but it wasn't. It was anything but.  
  
He sat down on a bench in Central Park. He just realised that he'd already made his choice. He'd broke Annette's heart. And all those tears, God it hadn't been fun to watch.  
  
He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He could hardly get it but she was out of his life now. She would never come back.  
  
He straightened his back. He didn't feel so bad about it even. She was out of his system and now he could go home and fuck Kathryn's brains out. He grinned a little. She'd probably set up some sort of obstacle but he would take care of that.  
  
It was probably Ronald. He picked up his cell phone and started to dial the guy's number. Tonight he'd get Kathryn.  
  
********'  
  
Kathryn walked into her room with self assured steps and walked directly over to the phone to call Ronald. She flinched when she saw a dark figure in the corner. Then she saw it was Sebastian and put down the receiver.  
  
"Jesus...a little over dramatic, don't you think?"  
  
"I thought you'd like to know what happened between Annette and I." Her step brother replied gloomy.  
  
Kathryn didn't say anything. But her whole body language screamed: 'yes! I do want to know'  
  
Sebastian took off his sunglasses. "It's over."  
  
"Really?" Kathryn wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.  
  
"You were right." Sebastian admitted. "I can't change. You and I are two of a kind" He held up a champagne bottle. "I thought we should celebrate."  
  
Kathryn paced over to her bed, her arms folded across her chest. She didn't want to want him - but she did.  
  
"I'd love to. But unfortunately I'm expecting someone." She said cold.  
  
Sebastian's jaw tensed up. "Who? Ronald?"  
  
Kathryn was satisfied when she saw his jealous eyes. "Not that it's any of your business but - yes."  
  
Sebastian pulled out a letter from his pocket with a quick smile.  
  
"From Ronald." He stated. "I haven't had a chance to read it yet but I'm pretty sure it goes something yadi yadi yada... you mean a lot to me, let's just be friends." He started to pour champagne in glasses. "See I expected your little bullshit and I took the liberty and arranged a little get together between Cecile and Ronald. You're right, you do get dumped for the innocent little twits."  
  
Kathryn swallowed hard. "Well done." She said. She had to be strong now, she'd have to do this. If she didn't do it know she never would. She had to be strong, she had to do it.  
  
"Thank you." Sebastian said completely unaware of what was running through her mind. He walked over to her with the glasses in his hands. "Now where were we? Oh yes, the celebration." He gave Kathryn a glass and she took it fixating him with her eyes.  
  
"What should we toast to?" Sebastian asked with a smile.  
  
"My triumph."  
  
He looked surprised. "Not my choice of toast but it's up to you. To your triumph over Annette." He said and swept the content of his glass.  
  
Kathryn started to giggle. It was now or never.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sebastian asked as he swallowed his champagne.  
  
"You silly rabbit. My triumph isn't over Annette." Kathryn said as she walked over to a couch and sat down looking unattainable. "It's over you."  
  
Sebastian didn't understand. "Come again?"  
  
Kathryn began her speech. "You were very much in love with her. And you still are. But it amused me to make you ashamed of it. You gave up the first person you ever loved because I threatened your reputation. Don't you get it?" She asked like he was stupid. "You're just a toy Sebastian."  
  
Her stepbrother swallowed hard and she continued. "A little toy I like to play with. And now you've completely blown it with her. I think it's the saddest thing I've ever heard." She looked at her glass and then him. "Cheers." She said and sipped some champagne.  
  
"Tastes good." She stood up and walked closer to Sebastian as a tear appeared in his eye. "So I assume you've come here to make some arrangements but unfortunately ...I don't fuck losers."  
  
Sebastian took some seconds to gather himself before he just left her room without a word. Kathryn felt it like the edge of a knife went right through her when the door slammed behind him.  
  
"Goodbye Sebastian." She whispered and wondered if she'd done the right thing. Now he couldn't get into her heart ever again. He wouldn't want to. She wasn't weak and she'd proved it to them both.  
  
*******'  
  
Sebastian was in rage, anger and sadness all at once. He didn't know what to do with himself. He tried to call Annette several times but he never but his heart in it really. But he kept trying. He hoped that Kathryn heard him try.  
  
He wasn't a loser. He hadn't lost Annette, not yet. 'God damn Kathryn. Why did you do this to me?' He wondered when he opened yet another pack of cigarettes and lighted on before he decided he'd go to Annette's house.  
  
She loved him, she'd take him back. He took his journal with him and hurried out. He felt like he was fighting time. Like it was a matter of life and death.  
  
As he rushed through the streets of New York, they all went by in a blur; he suddenly stopped right on a sidewalk. A man bumped into him and cursed at him but Sebastian didn't care.  
  
A light kind of appeared for him. Why hadn't he realised before? Kathryn, she was just playing her stupid mind games again. Thinking back he could remember the pain in her eyes.  
  
She'd done the final thing to push him away. And she'd never go through that much trouble if she didn't really have feelings for him. He knew her. She thought feelings made her weak.  
  
He quickly turned around and started to head back to her. Annette - what did he care? He could feel it in his hear, he belonged to Kathryn. They were two of a kind, and she'd said it herself.  
  
He quickened his pace. That cold, cold bitch - he'd melt her down. He'd get her to admit that she truly loved him. He knew he could, if he couldn't then no one ever could. 


	25. I want you, I need you

A/N: This chapter is originally longer (and dirtier) but I wanted to keep the story kind of clean here. But if you want to read the entire chapter eventually I'll post it on my website (the adress you can find on my profile) but if you don't want to wait you can mail me at  
  
jennifer_phoenix1@hotmail.com and I will send you the chapter as it's whole.  
  
Jen.  
  
*************************************************************************'  
  
Sebastian walked into the house and hurried to get to Kathryn. Suddenly he couldn't wait to see her. He wanted one of their good old bickers but this time he wouldn't give up. He'd get her to surrender to him.  
  
He knew she wanted to.  
  
As he got closer to her room her thought he heard voices but he didn't care.  
  
"Kathryn." He said as he opened the door.  
  
Two heads were jerked around and two set of eyes looked at him.  
  
"Sebastian?" Kathryn seemed surprised but Sebastian also noticed a glow of happiness in her green eyes.  
  
They stared into each others eyes for a while until Ronald stood up.  
  
"Valmont, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Sebastian looked at him like if he hadn't noticed him before.  
  
"Well the last time I checked I lived here and you didn't. So why don't you get the fuck out?" Sebastian glared into Ronald's brown eyes and pointed at ther door.  
  
The black boy shook his head and walked up closer, threatening, to Sebastian. He looked furious and Sebastian glanced over at Kathryn to get a clue of what she might've said to bring that on. But she just looked amused and shrugged shoulders at him.  
  
Sebastian turned his eyes back to Ronald.  
  
"You pushed it too far Valmont. I never really liked you and now I feel like pounding you and there's nothing to stop me."  
  
Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Such hostility. Kat what have you knocked into this poor guy?" He asked but when he was about to take a step towards Kathryn Ronald gave him a hard shove.  
  
"Don't even think about going near her." He threatened  
  
"Boy are you whipped." Sebastian muttered. "But you see Ronald. This knight and shiny armour thing really doesn't work for you. It'll end up getting you hurt. So why don't you ho home to Cecile and let me talk to Kathryn alone?"  
  
"Hell no! And don't you dare mention Cecile." Ronald gave Sebastian another shove and it looked like the two off them were gonna come to blows.  
  
Then Kathryn smoothly slid of the bed and slipped in between them. She put her hand on Ronald's chest.  
  
"It's okay Ronald. Go home, I can handle Sebastian."  
  
Ronald didn't seem happy. "Are you sure?"  
  
Kathryn nodded. "I'm sure. You can go." She reassured and Ronald nodded, still staring angrily at Sebastian.  
  
"Call me when he's left." He said and walked out."  
  
'What makes you think I'll leave' Sebastian thought and looked at Kathryn.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked firmly. He'd known she wouldn't make it easy.  
  
"You didn't really think that little act of yours would drive me away did you?"  
  
"Act?"  
  
"Oh, come on Kathryn. You know I'm not stupid."  
  
She grinned a little. "Do I?"  
  
He was pleased that she seemed amused and also surprised that she wasn't colder.  
  
"You do." He said and took a step towards her. In return she took a step away from him. And a coldness covered her face once again.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She repeated. "Shouldn't you be playing footsie with little miss Sunshine?"  
  
Sebastian grinned. "Now why would I want that when I can have this? Pure hatred."  
  
Kathryn didn't see his trap and walked right into it.  
  
"It's not hat....."She interrupted herself. "Right, pure hatred." She agreed but it was too late and they both knew that. They'd established in words that there wasn't hate between them.  
  
Sebastian looked very smug and Kathryn glared at him.  
  
"Oh Kat." He said. He looked at her perfect little body. He wanted her so badly, he needed her. He took another step towards her and this time she didn't back away.  
  
When he was only a few inches away she looked down on her feet to avoid his eyes.  
  
"You love Annette." She said weakly and Sebastian frowned irritated.  
  
"Fuck Annette!"  
  
A smile appeared on Kathryn's lips. "I believe you did."  
  
Sebastian nodded. "I did and there's something I want from you." Slowly he leaned down and it seemed like he was going to kiss her, but then suddenly his mouth moved away from hers and to her ear instead.  
  
"I wanna fuck your brains out." He whispered and Kathryn smiled but quickly stopped when Sebastian straightened his back and looked at her. She put her nose in the air.  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"A little resistance never killed you." Sebastian replied and before she knew it he grabbed her wrists and pushed her up against the wall.  
  
"You always like it rough didn't you Kat?" He asked before kissing her. His tongue forced it's way into her mouth and Kathryn whimpered slightly.  
  
His grip around her wrist only got harder as he kissed her with great hunger. He wanted more of her tast, scent and flesh.  
  
Kathryn's whole body responded to his and with scill she easily wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her body tighter against his. She was just as hungry as him.  
  
She tore one hand free from his grio and started to explore his body with it. She gave most interest to his pants and belt.  
  
"Oh God Kathryn." Sebastian moaned a she found her way into them. She started to kiss his neck.  
  
"Bed." She whispered in his ear and he was happy to oblige. 


	26. So good

Sebastian woke up with a moan. He yawned and looked around in the room realising it wasn't his room while becoming aware of the warm sensation around his lower areas  
  
A quick tongue was caressing him as a pair of breast rubbed against his thighs.  
  
'Kathryn' He thought recognizing the room and suddenly all of last nights evenst came tumbling into his memory.  
  
Thinking of what they'd done and the warm mouth around his dick made him come directly.  
  
Kathryn came up giggling and wiped her mouth. "Mm, god morning Sebastian." She said and lay down next to him. Sebastian looked at her and smiled.  
  
"God morning to you too." He said as his eyes wandered from her face down to her breasts. They were covered by the silk cover but still very much visiable.  
  
Kathryn lay on her side and licked his cheek before whispering in his ear. "Last night was nice." Then she sat up and pulled on a robe.  
  
"But now I need to shower so get out."  
  
Sebastian was surprised over the sudden change of emotions. "But....." He started as she got out of bed tying a silk belt around her waist. It was like he had x-ray vision coz he could remember and see every last part of her body even if she was dressed.  
  
He wanted to tear of the soft fabric from her body but then he saw where she was heading and in a swift move he was out of the bed and by her side.  
  
Just as Kathryn picked up her cross Sebastian took it from her.  
  
"Hey!" She complained angrily but Sebastian just looked at her with indifference.  
  
"There will be no more of this after last night."  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "What's so goddam special about last night? It was just sex."  
  
Sebastian nodded. "It was but it was sex with me and it would be a terrible shame if you OD'd now when I finally got you."  
  
Kathryn grinned and shook her hair back putting her hands at her sides. It gave her a mightier then thou look.  
  
"Last night was a one time event." She declared and Sebastian snorted.  
  
"Hell it was!" He said and put a hand on her ass and pulled her closer.  
  
Kathryn looked delighted as she felt his toned hard body against her soft. She looked down when she felt something hard rub against her thigh.  
  
"Oh why Sebastian!" She said like a pleased little school girl.  
  
Sebastian pressed himself harder against her. It drove him wild to be this close to her.  
  
Kathryn looked into his eyes with an angelic grin. "But what would mommy and daddy say?"  
  
Sebastian started to untie the knot that was keeping her robe together.  
  
"Hm something along the line of: they beat us to it." He said and Kathryn smiled. Sebastian looked up from his work as the robe fell of.  
  
"But who the hell cares?" He asked and pushed her to the floor.  
  
********  
  
Annette Hargrove woke up with a terrible headache. The pain of losing Sebastian still felt like 10 000 razor sharp blades cutting in her body.  
  
She loved him so much and he loved her. She knew he did. Why else would he have slept with her? It had meant something.  
  
She sat up in her bed. She missed him so much! It was in here he'd dumped her. He'd talked about another girl. How stupid was that? She knew there was no other girl, he was just scared.  
  
She'd seen how upset he'd been. It couldn't have been an act.  
  
She got out of her bed and walked over to a mirror. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying. Her hair was a mess.  
  
Someone knocked on her door but Annette didn't answer. She hadn't come out of her room since Sebastian left the other day.  
  
"Annette?" A voice called but Annette ignored it. She combed her hair violently to get it straight. She still wore the same clothes as that day he'd been there, she hadn't cared to change.  
  
"Annette. There's a phone call for you." Mrs Mahalik said hoping for some reaction from the closed door.  
  
Annette froze in her moves. Sebastian! She thought and put down her hair brush.  
  
Sebastian was calling to say he was sorry. That it'd all been a big mistake.  
  
She rushed over to the door and flung it open.  
  
Mrs Mahalik smiled. "It's Trevor." She said and Annette frowned.  
  
"No!" She shook her head. "No it isn't! You're lying!"  
  
"A..aa Annette." Mrs Mahalik stuttered shooked. She'd never seen Annette act this way before.  
  
Annette started crying again.  
  
"You just don't want me to see him! I love him. I love him." She screamed. Mrs Mahlik tried to pull her into a hug but Annette pushed her off.  
  
"Let go off me! Let go off me. Leave me alone." She rushed out of the fancy apartment and Mrs Mahalik put the reciever to her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry Trevor, Annette can't come to the phone right now."  
  
*******'  
  
Annette rushed out of the Mahaliks house. She had to see Sebastian. She had to touch him. Everything was going to be okay, everything was going to be fine.  
  
She waved at a cab and hoped in. She gave the driver Sebastian adress and then sat back in the car. She tried to calm down. Once she wsaw Sebastian's face and adoring eyes all would be okay.  
  
She paid the driver when he parked outside the building and hurried into the house. She was let into the apartment by a small vietnamese woman.  
  
"Is Sebastian home?" She asked. Now she wondered if she should've showered and changed first. The woman looked so strangley at her.  
  
"Is Sebastian here?" Annette repeated.  
  
Mai Li nodded.  
  
Annette started to half run, half walk towards his room. She heard the woman protest but just waved it off dissmissingly.  
  
"I'm a friend." She assured and put a big smile on her face as she walked into Sebastian's room. The smiled disappeared when she discovered that the room was empty.  
  
Where could he be?  
  
She sighed but then thought he might be in the shower. She sat down by his desk.  
  
She could wait.  
  
Her eye caught a beautiful leather bound book on the desk. Her curiosity made her take it in her hands. If she was going to wait she might as well read someting she thought as she carefully opened the book.  
  
******'  
  
Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kathryn's petite body.  
  
They still lay on the floor but Kathryn had her back at him so he couldn't see her face. But he was sure she was smiling. He sure was.  
  
He'd never had sex like this. She was a great lover. Not that he'd ever doubted that.  
  
"Mmmm." Kathryn moaned satisfied and blissful. "You know what would be great now?" She asked and Sebastian kissed her neck.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea."  
  
She rolled her eyes and pushed his arms off her as she sat up.  
  
"No! A shower ..... alone."  
  
Sebastian shrugged as they both stood up. "Well that's up to you. You're missing something though." He smiled cocky and then took her cross from a table.  
  
"But I'll take this with me I think." He said and she looked irritated.  
  
"Fuck you!" She snapped and he just grinned.  
  
"And you do it so well." He replied and then kissed her cheek. "See you later sis." He called out as he walked nake into his own room.  
  
He wanted Kathryn to get a good look of his ass.  
  
He froze in his moves when he came into his room and saw the blonde by his desjk.  
  
"Annette?" He said shooked. 


	27. I'll never leave

"Annette?" Sebastian looked surprised at the blonde by his desk. He'd totally forgot about her since he'd come back to Kathryn.  
  
Annette looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What is this?" She asked and first then he noticed the journal in her hands.  
  
"Eh..." He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Oh Sebastian." Kathryn's lean voice said and he felt her arms on his back. When she smiling stepped out from behind him she was looking up at him but since he was staring straight forward she looked in that direction too and then saw Annette.  
  
She was taken aback, this she had not expected. What was the twit doing here?  
  
Annette started crying. "What the fuck is this?" She screamed and through the journal at Sebastian who caught it.  
  
"Annette I..."  
  
"And who the fuck is this? The girl you told me about? The girl from that book?" She did a gesture at Kathryn who had her hand on Sebastian's naked chest but was dressed in a short, sexy kimono. She couldn't help but glancing curiously at the journal. What was in there about her?  
  
Sebastian nodded. "Yes this is Kathryn."  
  
Annette shook her head. She was furious.  
  
"Don't sound so proud you bastard!" Am I a bet? Am I a fucking bet between you and this fucked up slut?"  
  
Kathryn looked insulted and Sebastian took a step towards Annette.  
  
"Hey! You don't need to be like that." He said and Annette looked shocked and disgusted at him.  
  
"You're defending her? She's your sister! It's sick, you're sick! You're completely fucked!"  
  
"Do you often snoop around in other people's homes and then insult them?" Kathryn asked coldly.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Annette screamed on the verge of hysteria.  
  
Kathryn was merely amused as she walked over to Sebastian's bar table and poured two glasses of scotch.  
  
"Such strong words princess. Does daddy know you're acting like this? I don't think he'd be pleased." She walked back to Sebastian, who'd pulled on some boxers, and then handed him a glass.  
  
"Do your parents know you're fucking?" Annette spat out and Kathryn laughed.  
  
"They probably have their suspicions." She took a sip. "Now, do you want us to call you a cab or should we call daddy dearest and asked him to pick you up?"  
  
Annette ignored the beautiful brunette and turned her focus on Sebastian.  
  
"Why?" She asked meekly and he shrugged cold.  
  
"You were pure."  
  
She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds to swallow the pain.  
  
"How could you? You made me love you! Do you have any idea how much this hurts?"  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes and emptied her glass. Sebastian hardly moved a muscle.  
  
"I really don't care." He said with a indifferent face.  
  
Silent tears started to run down Annette's face. "I'm gonna tell everybody about you."  
  
Kathryn laughed again. "And who'd believe you?" She grinned up at Sebastian and then gave him her empty glass before she moved up to Annette. She touched the blonde hair slightly with her fingers as she circled the girl like a predator.  
  
"So sweet and innocent. It's a shame really ...at what early age the youth's innocence gets taken away from them these days. But then again, most youth's don't have manifesto's published in Seventeen magazine do they? It's so, so sad that it was all fake. Now I wonder what your father would say?"  
  
Sebastian saw that Kathryn was enjoying herself and he'd be lying if he said that it didn't turn him on to see her this way.  
  
Annette stood like frozen following Kathryn with her eyes only. She was the prey and Kathryn was the predator. The dark haired girl scared her.  
  
She'd read about her and seen her pictures in Sebastian's diary or whatever that thing was. His obsession with his sister was clearly unhealthy. She'd have to save him.  
  
"I don't care what you tell him, all I care about is Sebastian. I'm gonna get him away from you and your warped mind and twisted head games." Annette stuttered and Kathryn looked angry at her.  
  
Deep inside she was worried that these words would reach through to Sebastian. 'I only care about Sebastian' She thought with a silly voice in her head. Dumb bitch.  
  
God she really needed some coke now. She glanced over at Sebastian and wondered if he was amused, turned on or sympathetic.  
  
"What's the matter Kathryn? A little scared are we?" Annette asked with sudden strength in her voice. She saw an opening in Kathryn's cold surface, it was Sebastian.  
  
Kathryn snorted but Annette shook her head. "Oh I think you are. You're afraid he'll leave you aren't you?"  
  
Sebastian watched the scene in front of him in amazement. Most things Kathryn did or said he could foretell but not this. She kind of shrunk before Annette's eyes.  
  
"And he will. Even if it's not today with me. He'll leave one day. You know why? Because you're a monster. You don't deserve to be loved. And eventually everybody will realise this and then you'll be all alone ...but hey - I guess you already are." Annette was going to continue her little speech when suddenly she felt Sebastian take a hard grip of her upper arm.  
  
"That's enough! I think you should leave." He said and dragged her to the front door where he practically pushed her out.  
  
"Sebastian!" Annette complained surprised but Sebastian looked at her with a face of ice.  
  
"I don't think you should come back here Annette." He said before slamming the door in her face. When he came back to his room Kathryn was still standing there, but she was not gloating. She looked like she was lost in her mind.  
  
"Kat?"  
  
His voice brought her back to reality but she didn't look at him.  
  
"I think I'll go get some sleep." She mumbled and walked past him and closed her own door behind her. Sebastian was now worried, he'd never seen her like this. It was like she was broken.  
  
But then he shrugged it off and went to get a shower. When Kathryn wanted to talk, she'd talk. Clearly she wanted to be alone now.  
  
This would make a most interesting part of his journal.  
  
****.  
  
When two almost three hours had gone by and Kathryn still hadn't come out of her room Sebastian decided to go into hers.  
  
He knocked gently on the door but there was no reply. He decided to go in anyway.  
  
When he saw her peacefully sleeping in her bed he smiled. She looked so innocent when asleep.  
  
He felt last nights events still had him tired too as he yawned. He was about to go back into his own room when he thought how much nicer it'd be to sleep next to a warm little body.  
  
So without further dew he walked up to Kathryn's bed and slipped in between her delicate sheets. He carefully put his arms around her body from behind and automatically she moved closer to him.  
  
He smelled her hair and held her tighter as he leaned down to her ear.  
  
"I'll never leave." He whispered before laying back in sleeping position hoping that on some level she'd heard him.  
  
***********************************************************************'  
  
A/N: I'd just like to remind you that these are two very cold people and if you think they are acting too cold it's just because I prefer to demonstrate that it's not easy to break through years of coldness around the heart.  
  
Hope you keep reading.  
  
Jen 


	28. Dream land

Kathryn walked into the sitting room with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh Sebastian." She called happily and put down her bag on the sofa. She started to unbutton her jacket.  
  
"What are you doing here?" A cold disliking voice said and Kathryn frowned and looked up into Annette's stupid innocent face.  
  
"Me? What are you doing here? I live here remember." She snapped and Annette almost looked sad for her.  
  
"You are really losing it." She said and Kathryn got irritated. What was this dumb bitch talking about? Losing it - if anyone was losing it was the one who was trespassing into her home!  
  
"Kathryn I realise this is hard for you."  
  
Why was Annette talking to her like she was a child?  
  
"But, you just have to deal. I can't take this anymore, Sebastian can't take this anymore and Prescott definitely can't take this anymore."  
  
"Prescott?" Kathryn was even more confused now. Who the hell was Prescott.  
  
Annette sighed. "Don't even pull that stunt again. Sebastian is mine, he saw your true colours and he was disgusted. I told you didn't I? You're a monster, nobody loves you and nobody ever will." Annette seemed so cold when a little boy suddenly came running into the room.  
  
"mommy, mommy." He called and hugged Annette's leg.  
  
Kathryn didn't know she had tears in her eyes but sobbed unwillingly. "You have a child?" She asked with great disbelief.  
  
"No." Sebastian said as he casually strolled into the room. Kathryn smiled but he didn't return it. "We have a child." He said as he put his arm around Annette.  
  
Kathryn thought she was going to throw up. "No..." She mumbled and Sebastian snorted.  
  
"Did you really think I cared for you? You're a monster, you disgust me."  
  
The words kept ringing in her ears when Kathryn woke up with a snap. She breathed hard and looked at Sebastian next to her. He was sleeping calmly.  
  
'You disgust me' She heard him say in her head.  
  
"It was a dream Kathryn, a silly dream. Get over it." She mumbled to herself but she couldn't get it out of her mind.  
  
She slid out of the bed hoping Sebastian wouldn't notice but she had no such luck. He moaned a little and smiled.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm not tired anymore." She said shortly and walked over to her desk to light a cigarette. She was starting to feel sick, she'd been without coke for quite some time now.  
  
"The more reason to stay in bed." Sebastian leered but she looked away from him and he could tell something was wrong. He sighed and sat up.  
  
"Okay Kat. What's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Now don't be a bitch coz I can tell something's wrong so why don't you just spare us a lot of time and tell me." He couldn't help but be in a good mood. Sex with Kathryn, the thought still lingered.  
  
She didn't say anything and he frowned slightly.  
  
"Jesus Christ." He got out of bed and walked up to her. "You're not actually thinking about Annette and all shit she said are you?" He asked while stroking her hair out of her face and forcing her to look up at him.  
  
She had sad eyes and it tore him apart inside.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
He smiled. "Because you're Kathryn! Annette can't even hold a candle to you whatever that means. You're everything, and she's nothing. She poses no threat to you and ..."  
  
Kathryn's eyes made him go silent.  
  
"I had a dream." She mumbled. "You were in it and...she was too...it was..." She looked away in pain and he took a hold of her hand and put the cigarette in an ashtray.  
  
"It was a dream. I'm here." He took her hand and pulled it over his body. "See, I'm here in body and mind. Annette!" He snorted. "Who cares about Annette?"  
  
Kathryn squinted a little. She didn't enjoy it much to bare her feelings for Sebastian but his words did comfort her. His flesh under her hand was an intoxicating feeling that made her dizzy and hot. She wanted him still.  
  
He saw the lust in her eyes and pulled her in into a hard craving kiss. It was amazing for him to still want a girl after sex and he wanted to prove to her that she was special. She was 'his' girl.  
  
Kathryn responded to the kiss and they started to back towards the bed. But then she moaned a little and pulled away.  
  
"I don't feel so good." She explained and Sebastian gave her tired glance. She always kept him waiting and she probably always would. He knew this was one of her mind games.  
  
"What can I do? I bet you have some idea of what might cheer you up." He said smirking a little and Kathryn titled her head innocently.  
  
"Well, maybe I have an idea ..." She said. She needed that little bitch Annette to pay for this seed of doubt in her mind. She'd feel better once Annette was destroyed, she'd feel better once Sebastian had destroyed her.  
  
Annette was going down. The thought made Kathryn smile and she kissed Sebastian again.  
  
*************************************************************'  
  
A/N: I love you all for liking my fic! Thank you all SO, SO much for all the kind reviews. =)  
  
Now stayed tuned, more to come...  
  
Jen 


	29. Beating as one

Kathryn lay entangled between sheets and Sebastian's limbs on her bed in her bedroom. She had a happy smile on her face and Sebastian, who was tracing patterns on her bare stomach, looked up at her.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" He asked also smiling. He still had the taste of her in his mouth.  
  
Kathryn stretched her body with a slight moan.  
  
"I can't just be happy?"  
  
Sebastian smiled wider. "Well I'd like to think that I have something to do with it."  
  
Kathryn's smile got smaller but softer. She put her hands on his cheeks, with her thumbs behind his ears and pulled his face closer to hers.  
  
"Trust me - you do." She mumbled and kissed him. Sebastian lay on top of her as the kiss got deeper and more craving. When they broke for air Sebastian rolled of her but lay on his side with his arms wrapped around her tightly and nuzzled in his face close by hers.  
  
He enjoyed feeling her move closer and leaning her head against his. Her hand caressed his upper arm gently.  
  
"Now will you say it?" Sebastian asked and Kathryn frowned a little.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sebastian grinned. "You know what I mean."  
  
She raised her eyebrows slightly and then rolled her eyes. She didn't feel quite comfortable saying it.  
  
But Sebastian just held her closer and kissed her cheek so she melted for him and lay on her side so that she could face him.  
  
"Fine ... I have feelings for you." She saw the affection in his eyes and had to look away. She'd meant what she said but she was scared. She felt so naked and vulnerable. She wished she'd never said it.  
  
But when Sebastian put his hand on her cheek and kissed her ever so softly, she was glad she'd said it.  
  
He looked deep into her eyes and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"That's all I need." He mumbled before they kissed again. Kathryn let him take the initiative and roll on top of her again. He gently caressed every inch of her body until she was moaning, almost in pain, in need for him.  
  
When she seemed like she was about to burst her stroked the hair away from her face so he could look into her eyes as he pushed into her. Slowly their bodies worked together in sync.  
  
Sebastian had never done this before, it wasn't sex, it wasn't deflowering a virgin gently - it was love. He could see it in Kathryn's eyes that it was new territory for her too.  
  
He'd thought that once he'd gotten her in bed once he'd loose interest in her, boy had he been wrong. His hunger for her and her body only grew. He could almost not stand not touching her. He wanted to feel her skin against his all the time.  
  
As they came together without barely making a sound he realised he'd been wrong for so long to frown upon love. This was better; he could practically feel what Kathryn was feeling and read her mind just by looking into her eyes. It felt nice.  
  
He slumped down next to her and saw small beads of sweat on her forehead. He wiped them off with the back of his hand and then gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"I need to go, but we'll get together later right?" he asked while getting out of the bed.  
  
Kathryn nodded a little, looking admiring at his body from her place in the bed. He stood up and pulled on his boxers to her disappointment before he turned around.  
  
"'kay" She answered while yawning and stretching out her body again. She felt so relaxed, not tired, just peaceful.  
  
She could see Sebastian glancing at her body and she reached out a hand for her robe.  
  
"If you keep staring like that you'll never get going."  
  
He grinned. "And that'd be a bad thing?"  
  
As she tied a rope around her waist she nodded. "Yes ...I have to shower and you have other engagements. Now scamper off."  
  
Sebastian laughed and walked up to her. He put one arm around her waist and kissed her roughly.  
  
"Ahh, that'll keep me going for a while." He said when he'd let her go and walked to his own room.  
  
Kathryn made sire he didn't see her before she went to her bookcase and pulled out her video camera. She turned it off. She wasn't sure if Sebastian had seen it or not but she suspected he hadn't. Not that she thought he'd mind.  
  
She grinned devilish as she took the tape and put it in an envelope.  
  
Annette would get hers. She'd see. She'd see who Sebastian loved.  
  
Kathryn felt terrific, even without her dope for the time being. She'd never thought she'd feel this way but only thinking of Sebastian made her heart and made her body quiver. The tingly feeling below made her sigh happily.  
  
Things worked out better then expected. 


	30. Not your girl

Annette was sitting her room again. On the edge of her bed, not moving and hardly aware of her surroundings. Sebastian had thrown her out and slammed the door in her face for that whore!  
  
She couldn't believe it. Before she'd been crushed but now she was just sadly numb. There was nothing she could do about it. He'd made his choice.  
  
Sebastian couldn't see straight when it came to the girl. Annette couldn't see why that was. Sure Kathryn was a pretty girl but her mind made her one of the ugliest beings Annette had ever met.  
  
Nobody could be so shallow that he could over look that. It was just impossible.  
  
She sighed. Apparently not though. Kathryn certainly had Sebastian wrapped around her fingers.  
  
"Annette." Mrs Mahalik knocked on her door. "I've got mail for you."  
  
Annette felt bad for the way she'd been acting lately and dragged herself to the door and opened it with a smile plastered to her face.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she took the big fat envelope into her hands with a frown. She flipped it over but there was no return address.  
  
"Odd." She mumbled and ripped it open. There was nothing in it but a video tape. Not a note even. Now she was really confused and she went to find a room where she could watch it in peace.  
  
She put the tape in a VCR and sat down on a couch to see what was on it.  
  
"Oh Sebastian." A familiar voice called and Annette froze, unable to turn the tape off. She saw her bellowed come onto the screen, he seemed to have a fight with his 'sister'.  
  
A fight that evolved into the two on screen having rough sex on Kathryn's vanity table. Annette felt queasy but couldn't stop watching as the couple led her to the bed where Kathryn playfully rode Sebastian.  
  
Annette felt the tears start to run down her cheeks as she saw the two lie closely and passionately entangled on the bed.  
  
"Now will you say it?" Sebastian asked like it wasn't the first time.  
  
Annette shook her head. Kathryn was a monster she couldn't feel anything for Sebastian. But as the scene played out before her eyes Annette's stomached turned.  
  
Sebastian made love to Kathryn, not sex, but affectionate caring love.  
  
Annette couldn't take it anymore now. She ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
  
****'  
  
Kathryn looked thoughtful into her closet. She couldn't seem to find a little, black negligee that recently. She knew it'd drive Sebastian mad.  
  
"Mai Li!" She called. Sebastian wasn't expected to be home for yet a while but once he came home she didn't want to be searching for it, she wanted to be wearing it already.  
  
"Mai Li!" She called once more, annoyed this time. "You stupid..." She muttered when Mai Li didn't come. She was probably in the kitchen. Kathryn sighed as she closed her closet door just as she heard another door close.  
  
"Sebastian?" She asked surprised but there was no response this time either. "What's with people today?" She muttered just as the blonde appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Maybe they're avoiding you, I know I would."  
  
Kathryn grinned confident. "And yet you're here."  
  
Annette nodded. "Yeah well ...I got your little tape and don't try and bullshit me coz I know it was you who sent it."  
  
Kathryn shrugged. "I know that too. What I don't know is what you are doing here."  
  
Annette shook her head and took a step into the room. She almost seemed afraid or disgusted to be there. "What are you trying to prove Kathryn? That Sebastian is your toy? I'm aware of that."  
  
Kathryn laughed cold and amused. "Oh of course that's not what I meant. You know that too, if you watched the tape that is, and I'm guessing you did." She sighed a little and started to pace in front of Annette.  
  
"I doesn't matter what you tell yourself, there's more between me and Sebastian and unless you are blind or stupid you'd see that."  
  
Annette looked away and Kathryn giggled.  
  
"Did you know I was the one who told him to break up with you?"  
  
Annette frowned. "What?"  
  
"Yes you see...Sebastian is a very complex guy. He's a player - yes, but his emotions control him more then he'd like them to sometimes. I know what you're thinking, I'm not like that. And you're right, I'm not." Kathryn smiled crooked. "But the point his that he's like that. His heart is warm and passionate and yes ...it beats for me...but however.." Kathryn looked pleased as she stringed Annette along.  
  
She moved around in the room graciously while talking.  
  
"However, he did like you. Not as much as me though, but enough to consider to stay with you. Maybe not forever, but for a while."  
  
The words were cutting into Annette like knives. She hated Kathryn a little bit more for every word that was uttered. Kathryn saw that.  
  
"But unfortunately for you he didn't care enough. You see Annette..Sebastian and I share something you'll never understand. I'm just being nice here telling you to back off since you don't have a chance. Otherwise you are just in for more heartbreak. Sebastian will never choose you over me."  
  
She smirked secretive. "You know why? Because my heart beats for him too."  
  
Annette snorted. "You have a heart? You're a monster."  
  
Kathryn laughed again. "You mentioned that before, now leave please. I'm expecting someone."  
  
"Who? A new sex toy?"  
  
Kathryn looked superior at the other girl. "Sebastian actually. Now leave." She repeated harsher but Annette shook her head.  
  
"I won't." She refused and folded her arms across her chest as Kathryn moved closer with dark eyes.  
  
"You're being stupid. I could in ways you can't imagine. You don't mess with the Gods little girl."  
  
Annette put her nose in the air. She wasn't going to back down this time  
  
"You're not a God." She spat out and Kathryn leered.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Someone cleared his throat behind them and Kathryn looked up and Annette turned around, neither of them was surprised to see Sebastian leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Should I be worried something's going on between you that I should know about?" He asked teasing and walked up to Kathryn and gave her a kiss.  
  
She smiled up at him. "Hardly...sweet and fluffy isn't really my thing. Not sure about you though."  
  
Sebastian shook his head. "Ah, you know I can't stand those types."  
  
Annette looked at him. "Sebastian I ..."  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to come back here?" He interrupted and looked at Kathryn. "I'm pretty sure I did."  
  
She nodded agreeing. "Some people just don't have manners."  
  
They turned to Annette who shook her head once again.  
  
"Sebastian you have to listen to me." She begged putting her hand on his arm. He pulled it away from her.  
  
"Oh, I *have* to."  
  
"Yes you do!" She insisted. "You don't know the whole story." Seeing a glimpse of interest in Sebastian's eyes Annette continued.  
  
"She sent me a tape to torture me." She pointed accusingly at Kathryn.  
  
"A tape?" Sebastian seemed bored as he was going to light a cigarette. His lighted didn't work and he sighed irritated.  
  
Annette nodded, feeling like she was finally getting back to the top of the situation.  
  
"Yes, it was of ...you two...having sex...and.." She closed her eyes to prevent the tears.  
  
Sebastian looked at Kathryn who shrugged a little still with a leer on her face. Sebastian turned to Annette with sad eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Annette ...but I don't see how this is of any concern to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh you heard me. Now would you leave me alone with my girl?" He put his arm around Kathryn. "We have some... things... to do."  
  
Annette looked like she was going to barf again. "You are so fucked! I'm giving up...don't ever come near me either of you ever again!"  
  
"Really not a problem." Sebastian called as Annette ran away from the in a hurry. He looked smiling down on Kathryn.  
  
"Your girl? I'm not your girl."  
  
"Would you rather be my fuck toy?" He asked and she grinned.  
  
"Much rather." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Sebastian was the one who broke free.  
  
"Now, did you really make a tape?" He asked and Kathryn leered and nodded. Sebastian's lips cracked into a giant smile.  
  
"Do tell me you have a copy."  
  
Kathryn laughed and pressed her body against his. "If I do..will I get to read your journal?"  
  
Sebastian laughed too. "Never." He responded and kissed her.  
  
*************************************** A/N: Now do you want another chapter or do you like this as the ending, Not sure myself. Guess I could do a better wrap up. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks for reading this one! Thanks sooo much for all the kind words. Kudos to all of you.  
  
Jennifer 


	31. I can't wait

Sebastian was sitting in the kitchen reading a newspaper and eating his breakfast as Kathryn walked in, in her school clothes.  
  
Sebastian lifted his eyes from the paper and grinned when he let his eyes wander over her body.  
  
"Oh my, aren't we all dressed up." He licked his lips. "May I ask why? School doesn't start until tomorrow."  
  
Kathryn shrugged and went to get a glass of orange juice. "I just wanted to make sure it would fit. You never know." She said leering and Sebastian stood up and walked up to her. He put his hands on her waist and gave her hungry looks.  
  
"Are you sure that's the reason? Coz I'm thinking somebody wants me to fuck her in her sainthood outfit."  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes and hit him loosley on his chest. "You'd like to think that wouldn't you?"  
  
"I would." Sebastian said honest and moved his head closer to hers but Kathryn pushed him off and took a couple of steps away from him.  
  
"I just heard the most interesting thing from Celia today." She said as she put a grape in her mouth.  
  
Sebastian wasn't interested in gossip. He looked uninterested.  
  
"So?"  
  
Kathryn tilted her head innocently. "Aren't you just a little curious?" She teased and he lifted one of his eyebrows.  
  
"Not really, unless you count my interest in finding out what you have on underneath that." He nodded at her clothes and Kathryn smiled.  
  
"Nothing." She said simply and Sebastian felt the arousal going through his body.  
  
"But you won't come near me until you at least hear me out."  
  
He waved his hand dismissingly to tell her to go on. Kathryn seemed pleased.  
  
"Well, I heard that a certain Annette Hargrove has been sent to a shrink for some serious emotional problems. Poor Annette, unfortunatley the shrink couldn't help her scars heal and it appears like she isn't going to attend Manchester this fall."  
  
Sebastian seemed interested now. "Oh really?"  
  
Kathryn nodded. "Yes really, the poor girl is broken and nobody knows why. Isn't that the sadest thing you've ever heard?" She said with fake sympathy.  
  
Sebastian laughed and slowly moved up to her. He put his hands on the table next to her body, closing her into his arms making in impossible for her to leave.  
  
She looked thrilled. Sebastian leaned down and gently kissed her cheek, slowly moving towards her mouth.  
  
"It's a shame, she could've been fun to have around." He mumbled and Kathryn frowned and put her hand on his chest pushing him away a little.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Sebastian grinned and pulled her arm away and kissed her firmly on the mouht.  
  
"Don't be bitch." He said afterwards. "You know I don't mean it like that."  
  
Kathryn still acted cold, she put her nose in the air. "Do I? How do I know, maybe you like the sweet and innocent. It's kind of your thing."  
  
Sebastian nodded. "It is, but I always come back to you. You know how I want my girls but you don't seem to know how much I want you." He started to kiss her neck and Kathryn whimpered slightly.  
  
"I think I'll have to show you." Sebastian added as he lifted her up on the table and started to pull up her skirt.  
  
"Anybody.....could......walk ......in." Kathryn panted and he shrugged.  
  
"They'll get the show of their lives."  
  
She giggled as he ran his fingers up and down her thighs. She put her hands on his back and smiled as she leaned her head down to kiss him.  
  
"Give me a kiss." She then whispered in his ear and Sebastian knelt down on the floor.  
  
**********  
  
The next day Kathryn woke up with a happy moan in Sebastian's bed. She felt a little sore in between her legs from last nights events. It made her grin and she rolled over to wake up Sebastian.  
  
"Rise and shine, stamina boy." She kissed his cheek. "Big day today."  
  
Sebastian moaned and rubbed his eyes. He put his arms around her and wrapped her close to his body.  
  
"Screw school, let's stay in and play instead."  
  
Kathryn shook her head and broke free from his grip. "No can do, got a reputation to protect you know." She got out of the bed and headed for the door. As she opened it she paused and turned her head at him.  
  
"And for the record, there will be no naughty touching during school hours." She commanded and Sebastian grinned teaseful.  
  
"And off the record?"  
  
She thought about it for a second. "If you're discrete then we might just work something out. Now get dressed, we have people to fool and parents coming home."  
  
Sebastian grunted disliking. "I hate it when they come, I guess that means no naughty touching at home either huh?"  
  
He got of bed too with a slight smile on his face. "You know I hear the Plaza's really great. Ever been?"  
  
Kathryn shook her head. "You'll just have to behave. When they leave you'll get a treat worth the vile."  
  
"You?"  
  
She nodded. "Something like that."  
  
Sebastian smiled at her with tender eyes. "Good, I can't wait."  
  
"You never can." She said lightly as she walked into her own room. Sebastian watched her disappear behind her door. He had a feeling this would be a great year.  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
A/N: I'm thinking this is the end of this story. However I have plans for a sequel, it might happen. Not sure yet.  
  
Anyways, thank you all who read and reviewed! That's so great of you. Now I'm going on my summer vacation and I wanted to greet you all a great summer.  
  
Jennifer 


End file.
